Autumn Storms
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: When autumn storms come there will always be someone waiting to welcome their return. This is the story of Akiko. Student, teacher, captain, and friend. The very person who helped bring about something that could save us all. rated for swearing/violence
1. First Meetings

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Soul Society

Rukongai

Junrinan District

2100 years ago

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with people and shinigami with shopkeepers trying to sell their wares to whoever would come over to their booths. One shinigami was leaning next

to a door with a cloth hanging in the door frame. He had short black hair and dark plum colored eyes with his zanpaktou tucked into his obi. four other people were standing behind

him, waiting for something. The sign over the door read 'Fortunes told here'. The purple eyed shinigami looked at the doorway as the cloth was pushed aside and a young couple

came out of the small shop. Once they were gone, the shinigami moved to stand in front of the door and brushed the cloth aside as he stuck his head in. The single room was

small and dark with candles lining shelves on the walls to give some light. In the center of the room was a table and on the other side of the table was a young woman of about

eighteen. She wore a dark red yukata and her jaw length hair was a mixture of dark auburn, light brown, and golden blonde. Her dark plum eyes seemed tired as they looked up at

the man.

"How are you holding up, Akiko?" he asked.

"I'm tired otou-san." said Akiko "I've been reading fortunes all morning."

"Alright then, you can take a break." he said before dropping the cloth and turning to those who were waiting "I'm sorry but you'll have to come back later, the fortune teller is

tired." The people slowly dispersed until they had all cleared out. The shinigami felt someone approaching behind him but he didn't react until he heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you dabbled in fortunetelling, Raiden Shin." said the voice. Shin's eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

"Yamamoto-sama!" said Shin "It's a pleasure to see you, sir. What brings you out into the Junrinan District, sir?"

"I've come to see the fortune teller." said Yamamoto "But not to get my fortune told. I have more important business to discuss."

"Of course Yamamoto-sama!" said Shin "My daughter and I would be honored to have you in our humble home." Shin pulled back the cloth and let Yamamoto enter the building

before following in after him.

"Akiko!" said Shin, making the half-asleep girl jump slightly "We have a guest. This is the Captain of the First Division, Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, and my

commanding officer, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." said Akiko "I am Raiden Akiko."

"Like wise." said Yamamoto as he and Shin sat down "Akiko-san, I've come here to discuss a proposition with you and your father. You see, I'm going to be starting up a school to

train future generations of Shinigami in a consistent way. My problem is finding students to attend the school. Your father mentioned that you possess spiritual energy and I can

tell that you possess quite a bit of it. I won't force you to join but I ask you consider my offer. I would like you to be a member of the first class of the Spiritual Arts Academy.

Classes start in exactly one week, so you have that long to consider the offer. I would understand if you refuse, you seem comfortable here but if you wish to be apart of

something more, the Orientation will take place in exactly seven days at eight a.m."

"I will think hard about your offer Yamamoto-sama." said Akiko.

"Thank you Akiko-san." said Yamamoto before standing up "Thank you for your time, both of you."

"Of course, Yamamoto-sama." said Shin.

"I will see you back at the Division, Raiden." said Yamamoto. Shin nodded but just before Yamamoto walked out of the door, Akiko spoke up.

"Yamamoto-sama." said Akiko.

"Yes?" said Yamamoto as he looked back at the young woman.

"Your school." said Akiko "It's going to be a great success and it's going to put out the next generation of great shinigami. Including some who will change our world for good and

some who will put everything we know and believe to the test." Yamamoto nodded before leaving father and daughter to discuss things.

----one week later----

----The Spiritual Arts Academy----

Kyōraku Shunsui was a rather odd young man. Born into a lesser noble clan, he was the second oldest son of the clan head and he acted nothing like a noble's son. He was a lazy,

drunken, womanizer who had a knack for getting into trouble. Yet at the same time he had a lot of charisma and quite a charming personality. He could probably charm his way

out of jail if he needed too. To add to that, he was a rather fine looking young man with short brown hair that had a slight wave to it, a small goatee, and grey eyes. His father had

had enough of him and his troublemaking, so he had sent him away to attend the newly constructed Spiritual Arts Academy just to get rid of him. Yawning, Shunsui looked around

at the other people who were going to attend the Academy as well. Quite a few were nobles like himself, some of higher rank and some of lower rank, and there were many from

the numerous districts of Rukongai as well. Then he looked down at the paper in his hand that had two names written on it. One was his own while the other two were people he

didn't know. Apparently, the head of the Academy thought that it was a good idea to put students into groups of three in order to make all of this easier for everyone. The three

students would share a three room dorm suit, have class together, train together, and basically become a team. In Shunsui's opinion, the whole thing was pointless but he didn't

have a choice in the matter, so he just went with it. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on another young man who was roughly the same age as him. He was dressed in

clothing that signified that he was a lesser noble like himself but what really caught Shunsui's attention was that his short hair was white. Not a pale blonde or anything like that

but honest to goodness, pure white! That was what made Shunsui walk up to him and as he approached him, he noticed that his eyebrows were black, unlike his hair. He also had

very warm brown eyes and a smile on his face.

"Ohayou." said Shunsui as he approached the white haired youth. The stranger looked at him and smiled.

"Ohayou!" he said "I'm Ukitake Juushiro. It's nice to meet you."

"Ukitake Juushiro?" said Shunsui before looking at his paper "Looks like we're in the same group, Juushiro-san. I'm Kyōraku Shunsui but just call me Shunsui."

"Alright, Shunsui-san." said Juushiro "So have you been able to find the other member of our group?"

"Nah." said Shunsui "But I think it might be girl, judging by the name. I hope she's hot." Juushiro just gave him a curious look before looking around. Most of the other groups had

already gotten together but Juushiro spotted a young woman, who was roughly the same age as both himself and Shunsui, looking around for her group. The young woman

happened to look in his direction and Juushiro smiled before motioning her to come over. She gave him a curious look but approached him anyways. Her hair was a mixture of dark

auburn, light brown, and golden blonde and it was jaw length with oddly arranged spikes and uneven bangs. She wore a dark blue yukata with a plum colored sash and her feet

were bare. When she stopped in front of him, he saw that she had dark plum colored eyes and she had a bag slung over her shoulder but what was most remarkable was that she

stood even to him in height. It was incredibly rare to find a woman who stood over five foot eight, but he had never met a woman who stood at six foot one.

"Ohayou." she said in a confident voice "I'm Raiden Akiko. Who are you?" The tone of her voice was as if she was speaking to someone she'd known her whole life and there

wasn't a drop of formalness in it. That took Juushiro aback for a moment before he composed himself and smiled.

"Hello." said Juushiro "I am Ukitake Juushiro." Akiko looked at the paper in her hand before smiling.

"Looks like were in the same group, Juushiro." said Akiko before Shunsui decided to join in on the conversation.

"So who's this Juushiro-san?" asked Shunsui as he joined them.

"Shunsui-san." said Juushiro "This is Raiden Akiko, the third member of our group. Raiden-san, this is Kyōraku Shunsui."

"It's nice to meet you, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui.

"You too, Shunsui." said Akiko "And please, just call me Akiko."

"Of course Akiko-san." said Juushiro with a smile.

"So where are you from Akiko-chan?" asked Shunsui.

"I'm from the Junrinan District." said Akiko "My father is a Shinigami, an unseated officer of the First Division under Yamamoto-sama and well, I do a bit of fortune telling on the

side to earn some extra money." Shunsui laughed.

"Fortune telling?" he said "It's just a bunch of nonsense designed to con people out of their money." Shunsui yelped when Akiko stomped on his foot, hard.

"I do not con people out of their money!" she snapped as she glared at the slightly taller man "Unlike most fortune tellers, everything I predict comes true! So shut up about it

being a load of nonsense or I'll kick your ass from her to the Zaraki District and back and I ain't afraid to do so!"

"You're a rather violent young lady, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui as he nursed his nearly broken foot.

"Well, I've been told I have a temper." said Akiko as she glared at Shunsui in a scary manner.

"Now, now." said Juushiro as he attempted to calm the tension "No need to get off on the wrong foot on the first day."

"A little late for that Juushiro-san." said Shunsui before standing up "We've already gotten off on the wrong foot."

"I agree." said Akiko as she crossed her arms. Juushiro sighed before looking towards the front steps of the Academy as everyone was called into order. The Captain of the First

Division was standing there and after he called everyone to order, he gave his welcoming speech before sending them off to their dorms to get settled in. Akiko took the lead

through the mass of people and Shunsui and Juushiro followed after her.

"Let's see." said Akiko as she walked "We have dorm six."

"She certainly takes charge." said Juushiro.

"Makes you wonder if she's even female." said Shunsui.

"What was that?!" said Akiko, her eyes flashing angrily as she looked at Shunsui.

"Nothing!" said Shunsui "Nothing at all!"

"That's what I thought." said Akiko before walking over to the door labeled six "Which one of you two has the key?"

"I do." said Shunsui as he held up the key to the door "But you have to give me a kiss before I give it to you." Akiko narrowed her eyes before walking over to Shunsui. The slightly

taller male looked at her expectantly before Akiko deliver a swift kick to his shin. As he reeled in pain, Akiko snatched the key out of his hand and went back over to the door before

unlocking it.

"Next time just give me the key." said Akiko before going into the room.

"Are you alright Shunsui-san?" asked Juushiro.

"Yep," said Shunsui "Just fine! Let's go inside before she decides to lock us out."

"Alright." said Juushiro before walking into the room. Shunsui went to follow him, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Oi!" yelled Shunsui as he pounded his fist on the door "Open the door! Akiko-chan! Juushiro-san! Someone please open the door!"

Juushiro sweat dropped as Akiko made faces at the door while Shunsui pounded against the door.

"Um, Akiko-chan?" said Juushiro as he rubbed the back of his head nervously "I think we should let Shunsui-san in."

"You can do that, Juushiro." said Akiko "I'm going to get settled into my room!" Akiko walked through the door directly across from the entry way. Juushiro sighed before opening

the door and letting Shunsui in.

"Sorry about that Shunsui-san." said Juushiro.

"It's alright, Juushiro." said Shunsui "Let's just get settled in." Juushiro nodded and the two of them went into the two remaining rooms to get settled in.

* * *

The room Akiko had walked into was quite larger than the room she had back home and this one had a large window that gave her a wonderful view of the beautiful school

grounds. On the right side of the room was a comfortable looking futon and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock on it and on the left side of the room was a desk, a book case, and

a closet with a built in dresser. Akiko set her bag down on the desk before noticing that there was a package sitting on the desk with a folded piece of paper on top that had her

name on it. Picking up the paper, Akiko opened it. Inside was a schedule on a separate piece of paper and a note saying that she was to wear the provided uniform. Opening the

package, Akiko found a red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes on the sleeves, red hakama, white tabi, and sandals. Looking away from the uniform, Akiko started to examine

the schedule she had been given.

"Let's see," said Akiko "Mathematics, grammar, history, hakuda, hohō, kido, zanjutsu, and some other things. Class starts at ten which gives me," she looked at the clock "Twenty

minutes to get to class." She looked at the uniform "And put on my uniform." She sighed and set the schedule down before pulling the curtains closed and changing. Once she was

done, she opened up her bag and pulled out a deck of card, which she hid in her kosode before picking up her schedule and going into the common area. Juushiro was already in

the common area and he was wearing a uniform similar to Akiko's except his was blue instead of red.

"Where's Shunsui?" asked Akiko as she walked over to Juushiro.

"Still in his room." said Juushiro.

"We're going to be late." said Akiko "And I don't want to be late on our first day."

"I'll go check on him." said Juushiro as he walked over to Shunsui's door before knocking on it "Shunsui-san? Are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late." Akiko could hear

faint snoring from inside the room as she joined Juushiro at the door. Her eye twitched before she threw the door open. Inside was Shunsui, dressed in his uniform and asleep! Her

eyebrow started to twitch with her eye as Akiko walked up to Shunsui before giving him a powerful kick in the gut. Shunsui jerked awake before glaring at Akiko.

"Get yer lazy ass up." said Akiko "We're gonna to be late." With that said she turned and left the room.

"Charming, isn't she?" said Shunsui sarcastically before getting up.

"Maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep Shunsui-san." said Juushiro as they exited the room.

"Maybe." said Shunsui "But I did."

"Let's just get going before Akiko-san comes back and kicks you around some more." said Juushiro before running after Akiko.

"Hey!" yelled Shunsui as he ran after him "Wait for me!"

* * *

I've been working on this fanfic for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!

I'm really excited about finally being able to post it!

I will accept comments, reviews, and flames.

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	2. Moving Forward

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

----two months later---

"I wonder why we were asked to come here after class." said Akiko as she leaned against a desk.

"Dunno." said Shunsui as he laid back on the bench with his hands behind his head "But I hope no one shows up."

"Tch, lazy ass." said Akiko as she crossed her arms.

"Say, Akiko-san," said Juushiro "Could you please not swear so much?"

"Sorry, Juushiro." said Akiko as she rubbed the back of her neck "It's a habit."

"Hey, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui as he sat up "What's that?"

"What's what?" asked Akiko as she looked at him.

"That on the back of you neck." said Shunsui as he pointed to the base of her neck. There was something hidden by her hair and it sparked his curiosity.

"It's nothing!" said Akiko as she backed away from Shunsui "Nothing at all!"

"You're awfully defensive Akiko-chan." said Shunsui as he moved out from behind the desk "What is it?"

"I told you it's nothing!" said Akiko before jumping out of Shunsui's reach "Stay away from me!"

"Not until you tell me what that is!" said Shunsui as he started chasing Akiko around the teacher's desk. A rather large sweat drop formed on the back of Juushiro's head as he watched those

two run around the desk.

"Can't you two get along for longer than five minutes?" asked Juushiro as Shunsui jumped over the desk and grabbed Akiko.

"Gotcha!" said Shunsui as he held Akiko in a head lock.

"Shunsui, you idiot!" yelled Akiko "Let me go! I said let me go!!!!!"

"Chill, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui before moving the hair off the back of her neck "Oh, look at what we have here. Hey Juushiro, looks like our little wild cat has a tattoo." Akiko nailed Shunsui in

the shin with her foot and quickly slithered out of his grasp.

"I'm going to kick your ass one of these days, Shunsui!" growled Akiko as she arranged her hair back into its proper place.

"So, why do you have the kanji for dream on your neck, Akiko-chan?" asked Shunsui as he rubbed his shin.

"My mother had the same kanji on her left wrist." said Akiko "I got it in honor of her. She was killed by a hollow when I was five." It was oddly silent in the room after that until the door slid

open and a voice rang through the air.

"It seems as though you three are getting along rather well."

"Yamamoto-sama." said Akiko, recognizing the Captain of her father's Division as he entered the room. Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgement before looking at all of them.

"I am Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni." he said "Leader of the Gotei Thirteen, Captain of the First Division, and Founder of the Spiritual Arts Academy. I'm sure you are all wondering why you

are here."

"Yes we are Yama-jii." said Shunsui, earning his a whack upside the head, courtesy of Akiko.

"Show some respect, Shunsui!" said Akiko before turning to Yamamoto "I apologize for him, Yamamoto-sama."

"It is alright." said Yamamoto "Kyōraku Shunsui, Raiden Akiko, Ukitake Juushiro. You three have show great talent and promise over the last three months and you've been advancing at an

impressive rate. It could be quite possible that you could manifest your zanpaktous before the year is over. Therefore, I have decided to take the three of you as my students. If you chose to

accept, you would receive more advanced training and possibly graduate three years earlier than your classmates." Juushiro, Shunsui, and Akiko looked at each other before nodding.

"We accept, Yamamoto-sensei." said Akiko.

"Excellent." said Yamamoto "Now follow me."

Yamamoto lead them to a private dojo in the heart of the Academy.

"This is where we'll do the majority of your training." said Yamamoto as he turned to face his new students "You will come here after dinner six days a week unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" said Akiko and Juushiro.

"Yeah, I understand Yama-jii." said Shunsui before ducking under Akiko's attempt to hit him upside the head "Ha!" He got a foot to the face and was sent tumbling across the ground.

"Show some respect!" said Akiko.

"That's enough!" said Yamamoto.

"Sorry Sensei." said Akiko as she looked down at the ground.

"I will not tolerate childish behavior." said Yamamoto "You three will learn how to work together as a team and you will stop your pointless squabbling before I put an end to it myself." Akiko and

Shunsui looked down, slightly ashamed "All of you have the potential to be some of the most powerful shinigami in the history of the Soul Society. You just need each other to reach that mark.

So are you willing to put aside all of your differences, your ranks, everything, in order to achieve greatness?"

"Yes sensei!" said all three of them.

"Good." said Yamamoto "Then let's begin."

----later----

"I'm sorry that you two have to deal with a sick man like myself." said Juushiro as Shunsui and Akiko helped him back to their dorm.

"It's alright Juushiro." said Shunsui "You just need to rest a bit, that's all."

"Besides." said Akiko "We wouldn't trade you for anyone else. You're our friend, even if Shunsui and I don't get along most of the time."

"Akiko-chan's right." said Shunsui "You're a good friend to both of us." Akiko unlocked the door to their dorm and they brought Juushiro in. Shunsui kicked the door closed before they helped

Juushiro into his room and into his bed.

"Now you relax Juushiro." said Akiko "I'll make some herbal tea that will help with your cough."

"My thanks, to both of you." said Juushiro before coughing again. A little bit of blood came up but it was still not a good sign.

"I'll be right back." said Akiko before going back into the common room and over to the cabinet by the wood burning stove that provided heat for the rooms. She pulled out a tea pot and filled it

with water before putting it on the stove. She got the fire going a bit more by adding some more wood and was in the process of getting some tea leaves when someone knocked on the door.

Brushing some of her hair behind her ear, Akiko went over to the door before opening it. Standing on the other side of the door was a rather kind looking woman with dark eyes and long black

hair that was done up in two braids. She wore the uniform of a shinigami and she had a medical relief pack on her back.

"Hello." said the woman in a soft voice "I am Unohana Retsu, Fourth seat officer of the Fourth Division and head nurse here at the Academy. Yamamoto-taichou said that there was a young

man here that needed medical attention?"

"Yeah." said Akiko "Please, come in."

"Thank you." said Unohana.

"My name is Raiden Akiko." said Akiko.

"It's a please to meet you, Raiden-san." said Unohana "So where is this young man?"

"In his room." said Akiko "Shunsui and I had him lay down and rest." She lead Unohana over to the room and knocked. Shunsui almost instantly opened the door.

"What's up?" he asked as he eyed Unohana curiously.

"This is the head nurse, Unohana Retsu." said Akiko "Yamamoto-sensei asked her to come over to check on Juushiro."

"Alright." said Shunsui as he let them in before turning to Juushiro "Oi, Juushiro, the nurse is here to see you." Juushiro looked up from his slightly bloody handkerchief. He had changed into his

sleeping clothes while Akiko had been out of the room.

"Good afternoon, Ukitake-san." said Unohana as she approached Juushiro "I am Unohana Retsu, the head nurse here at the Academy." She pulled on a pair of examination gloves "Could you tell

me what kind of symptoms have you been having?" Juushiro went to say something but he was cut off by another coughing fit and he held the hand kerchief up to his mouth to catch the blood,

so Akiko answered for him.

"He's got a really bad cough." she said "And it comes in fits with plenty of blood coming up during those fits. He also collapsed near the end of training."

"I see." said Unohana as she pulled a stethoscope and started to listen to his ragged breathing "Has this happened before Ukitake-san?"

"Yes." said Juushiro between coughs "It comes and goes. It started four years ago. The first time this happened, my hair turned white over a three day period and I was bed ridden for almost

two weeks. No one knew what was wrong with me." Unohana hung her stethoscope around her neck before looking at Shunsui and Akiko.

"Could you two please leave the room?" she said "I'm going to need to run a few test." Both of them looked like they wanted to protest but they stopped when they felt a terrifying aura directed

at both of them from the kind looking woman.

"Let's go, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui before dragging Akiko out of the room and closing the door. As soon as they were out of the room, the kettle started to whistle. Akiko went over to the kettle

and pulled it off of the heat before pouring the hot water into a pot with tea leaves already in it. Once the kettle was empty, she put it on the back of the stove to cool while she carried the pot

and some tea cups to the table.

"Tea?" offer Akiko.

"Please." said Shunsui. Akiko nodded before pouring two cups of tea and handing him one.

"Thanks." said Shunsui as he accepted the cup "I hope Juushiro will be alright."

"So do I." said Akiko before taking a sip of her tea "But Juushiro's strong, he'll pull through."

"How do you know?" asked Shunsui before sipping his tea.

"His soul is strong." she replied "Just as yours is strong. Except his is strong in a different way than your soul."

"That was a bit confusing." said Shunsui "But I still get your point." He took another sip of the tea "This tea is really good."

"Thank you." said Akiko "I've been making tea for a while, so I know how to do it properly." There was several moments of silence as they drank their tea before the door to Juushiro's room

opened and Unohana came out of the room. Both Akiko and Shunsui stood up as she closed the door behind her.

"He should be fine for now." said Unohana as she walked over to them "Just give him this medicine twice a day until his cough is gone." she gave Akiko a small cloth bag "Mix a teaspoon of this

medicine with some tea in the morning before class and before bed. He should stay in bed for about a week before returning to class and then he should limit his physical activity for a week after

that." Unohana smiled "If you need anymore medicine, please come see me about it."

"Will he be fine after this?" asked Shunsui.

"Unfortunately," said Unohana "He is most likely going to have attacks in the future. If he has a serious attack, please inform me immediately. You'll know when the attack is serious."

"Thank you Unohana-san." said Akiko.

"It was my pleasure." said Unohana "You can start giving him the medicine tonight. I'll be sure to inform his teachers about his condition."

"Thank you Unohana-san." said Shunsui.

"Have a good evening." said Unohana before leaving.

"You too." said Akiko and Shunsui in unison. Once the door closed, Shunsui turned to Akiko.

"We should give Juushiro his medicine." Akiko nodded before pouring a third cup of tea and mixing in a teaspoon of the medicine. Once that was done, Akiko stored the medicine away before

picking up the cup and carrying it into Juushiro's room.

"Juushiro?" said Akiko as she walked over to Juushiro's bed "I brought you some tea." Juushiro sat up and reached a hand out to take the cup. Akiko placed the cup in his hand and Juushiro took

it and began to drink it.

"This tea is very good, Akiko-san." said Juushiro.

"Making tea is my special talent." said Akiko as Juushiro finished the tea.

"Thank you Akiko-san." said Juushiro as he handed the cup back.

"It was nothing Juushiro." said Akiko with a smile "Now you get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you." Juushiro nodded and laid back down as Akiko left the room. Once out of the room,

Akiko closed the door to Juushiro's room and walked over to the small sink near the stove. Sighing heavily, Akiko began to wash the dishes that had piled up since that morning, all the while

worrying about what the gods were going to throw at her next.

* * *

I'll be updating this fanfic weekly from now on.

Please leave a review, flame, or comment. I'll accept any.

Until next time, This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	3. Release! Awakening of the Dual Zanpakuto

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

It was sunday. The most wonderful day of the week because there were no classes on sunday, just relaxing, catching up on missed work, studying, and time to pursue hobbies. Such

as our favorite trio was doing today. Shunsui was napping on the couch while Akiko and Juushiro were pouring over the detailed notes Akiko had taken and studying them for an up

coming exam. Akiko was scribbling in an empty notebook as she studied her notes, just doodling lines and shapes. It helped her focus and it kept her relaxed.

"Akiko-chan," said Juushiro "Are these all the notes?"

"There's more in the notebook next to your elbow." said Akiko. Juushiro picked up the notebook and quickly flicked through it.

"Are all of these from the same class, Akiko-chan?" asked Juushiro but he got no answer "Akiko-chan?" He looked at his friend and was surprised to find her staring off into space

"Akiko-chan?" He still got no answer and he noticed that her hand was quickly moving across a page of her notebook "Hey, Shunsui." Shunsui just grunted and he didn't move until

Juushiro tossed an eraser and hit him in the head "Shunsui." Shunsui sat up and glared at him before noticing Akiko's strange behavior. Standing up, Shunsui walked over to the table.

"What's up with Akiko-chan?" asked Shunsui.

"I don't know." said Juushiro.

"Hey, Akiko-chan!" said Shunsui as he waved a hand in front of Akiko's face "Anybody in there?" Akiko jerked, startling Shunsui and the pencil fell out of her hand as she grabbed her

head. Her whole body was trembling.

"Akiko?" said Juushiro as he touched her shoulder. Akiko stopped trembling and her hands fell from her head as she looked up at her friends with dilated eyes.

"Akiko-chan?" said Shunsui as Akiko's eyes focused "What's going on?"

"I saw..." said Akiko "I had a vision."

"A vision?" said Shunsui in a doubtful voice.

"What did you see?" asked Juushiro. Akiko looked down at her notebook before pushing it forward.

"I saw that." said Akiko "Only it was attacking the Academy." Both Juushiro and Shunsui looked down at the notebook and saw a frightening beast drawn on the page. It was a

massive, dog like hollow with three heads and a snake for a tail.

"Are you sure." asked Juushiro. Akiko nodded silently.

"I don't know when it will happen." she said quietly "But it will happen soon." Shunsui laughed.

"Nothing's going to happen." said Shunsui "You're just being paranoid." Akiko glared at him.

"I'm not paranoid!" she snapped "You just don't care!"

"I don't believe in anything I can't see." said Shunsui "If I can't see it, it doesn't exist."

"What about all those mishaps that I predicted would happen to you and actually did?" asked Akiko.

"Just coincidence." said Shunsui "You're just good at guessing, that's all. Nothing psychic about it." Akiko looked ready to kick Shunsui's ass and she had already stood up to do so when

the roar of a hollow echoed through the air. It sounded close and the three of them felt the ground shake.

"You were saying?" said Akiko as she gave Shunsui a deadpan look. Shunsui looked like he was going to say something but he was cut off by a howling roar and the entire building

shaking.

"I say we should get out of here!" said Juushiro.

"Good idea!" said Akiko and Shunsui in unison. The three of them grabbed their katanas before they ran out into the hallway and then out of the dorm building. Students were running

about as dozens of low level hollows roamed the school grounds.

"What in the name of the Soul Society is going on here?" said Shunsui.

"I have no idea!" said Juushiro.

"Well standing around isn't going to do us any good!" said Akiko as she drew her katana "We're all dead if we don't do anything!" Shunsui and Juushiro drew their katanas as well.

"If we survive this," said Shunsui as he took a fighting stance "I'm giving up sake for the rest of the school year."

"And if we don't?" asked Juushiro as he got into a stance as well.

"Then it's been a pleasure knowing you guys." said Akiko as she got into her odd, one handed fighting stance. Juushiro and Shunsui nodded before the three of them charged at the

hollows. The nearest hollow lunged at Akiko, who feinted to the right before striking from the left. The hollow roared in pain before lashing out at Akiko with its claws. Akiko blocked its

claws with her katana before slashing it across its palm. It retaliated quickly, striking Akiko with its other claws. A cry of pain escaped her as she was sent tumbling across the ground

before crashing into a building.

"Akiko!" said Juushiro before blocking an attack from the hollow in front of him.

"Our swords aren't damaging theses guys!" said Shunsui as he locked his sword with his opponent's claws.

"Sensei said that only a zanpaktou could kill a hollow." said Juushiro before his hollow slashed him.

"Gah!" said Shunsui as he was slammed into the ground. Akiko pulled herself out of the building while both of her friends got back up onto their feet and backed up until they stood

square with her.

"So what's the plan?" asked Shunsui as he panted.

"To not die." said Akiko as she gripped her katana with both hands. The three of them flared their reiatsu as they readied to attack again. It was then that they felt something within

them stir and for each of them, time seemed to freeze while they each experienced their own visions.

----Shunsui----

Everything blurred and the embattled school grounds were replaced by a peaceful field that gently sloped into a large lake. The sky overhead was a soft blue with puffy white clouds

scattered about but that wasn't what had Shunsui's attention. It was the two beings that stood before him. They both wore samurai armor but one wore armor made from what looked

like flower petals while the other wore armor made from numerous bones. The helmet mask of the one wearing the flower armor had a gentle expression while the helmet mask of the

one wearing the bone armor resembled a fierce oni.

"It's you." said Shunsui "Why am I here?"

"_**Tell us."**_ said the one in the flower armor.

"**What is your reason for fighting?"** asked the one in the bone armor.

"My reason for fighting?" said Shunsui as he rubbed the back of his neck while he thought.

"**Tell us quickly!"** said the one in the bone armor **"We do not have all day!" **

"_**Do not rush him." **_said the one in the flower armor _**"This is a difficult question."**_

"I really don't like fighting." said Shunsui "I'd much rather spend my days in peace and calm than on the battlefield."

"**What kind of answer is that?"** yelled the one in the bone armor **"You have to fight!" **

"_**Hush you."**_ said the one in the flower armor.

"No, he's right." said Shunsui "I will have to fight but when I do, I fight to protect those who are dear to me."

"_**Fighting to protect."**_ mused the flower armored one_** "That is a strong reason. For as long as you have something to protect, your power will be strong."**_

"**Keep your resolve strong."** said the bone armored one **"For it will keep your blade sharp and true."**

"_**Now we shall reward you with the honor of knowing our name."**_ said the one in the flower armor.

"**You better listen carefully."** said the one in the bone armor **"Because we are only telling you once."**

"I understand." said Shunsui.

"**Good!"** said the one in the bone armor before they spoke in perfect unison.

"_Our name is...." _

----Juushiro----

He found himself standing in the middle of a vast expanse of water. The water was like a mirror, perfectly flat and it reflected the overcast skies ahead. The water gently rippled around

his feet before a ripple appeared in front of him. A great blue and silver fish came out of the water and a second, identical fish soon followed, the water barely rippling as they came out.

They were connected by a long red ribbon that was wrapped around their tails and they swam in the air like it was water.

"_**It is good to see you again."**_ said the one fish.

"**Yes it is."** said the second fish.

"I agree." said Juushiro.

"_**Tell us."**_ said the first fish.

"**Have you thought about what we asked you?"** asked the second fish.

"Yes, I have." replied Juushiro as the fish swam around him, taking care not to tangle him in their ribbon.

"_**Good! Good!"**_ said the first fish.

"**So, what is your answer?"** asked the second fish.

"_**What is it...."**_ started the first fish.

"**That you hold dear?"** asked the second fish.

"The things that have the most hold over my heart are my family and my friends." said Juushiro "Without them, I am nothing. I would give my life to protect them."

"_**Yes!"**_ said the first fish _**"Good answer!"**_

"**Yes!"** said the second fish **"A very good answer!"**

"_**Family and friends are important."**_ said the first fish.

"**Most important."** said the second fish.

"_**And since you understand that..." **_said the first fish.

"**We shall tell you our name!"** finished the second fish.

"I would be honored to know you name." said Juushiro.

"_**Good!"**_ said the first fish.

"**Now listen carefully!"** said the second fish before they spoke in unison.

"_Our name is..."_

----Akiko----

The wind blew through the blossoming trees as lightning crackled over head in the storm cloud filled skies. Yet not a blossom or petal fell from the trees until Akiko stepped forward.

There was a flurry of petals and blossoms and once they had settled on the ground two people were standing in front of her. One was a female who was dressed like a ninja with

blossoms and petals scattered all over her uniform. The second was a male who was dressed like a samurai and he possessed great wings formed from flower petals. She had a huge

shuriken on her back while he had a katana at his waist.

"**So you have returned."** said the ninja.

"_**That is good."**_ said the samurai _**"For it is time for you to learn our name."**_

"I would be honored to learn your name." replied Akiko.

"_**Good."**_ said the samurai.

"**But first,"** said the ninja** "You must answer a question."**

"I understand." said Akiko.

"**Excellent." **said the ninja.

"_**Now,"**_ said the samurai _**"What path do you walk down?"**_ Akiko seemed confused by the question for a moment and she answered as best as she could.

"I...." she said struggling for an answer "I walk the path of the protector but at the same time, I walk the path of the avenger."

**"Why is that?"** asked the ninja.

"I want to protect my friends and family." said Akiko "But I want to avenge my mother's death."

"_**That isn't a good enough answer!" **_said the samurai.

"**And you must only walk one path in life."** said the ninja **"So what are you, a protector or an avenger? Which path do you tread?"**

"I don't know!" said Akiko.

"_**You must answer or you will die!" **_said the samurai.

"I can't!" said Akiko "I don't know!"

"_**You do know."**_ said the samurai coldly _**"You just chose not to know."**_

"**You must search deep within your self."** said the ninja **"Within your very soul. You will find the answer there."** Akiko glared at the ninja and the samurai.

"The path I walk is my own!" she declared boldly "I follow my heart and nothing else!" The ninja and the samurai nodded.

"**That is the answer we were looking for." **said the ninja.

"_**For if you do not do things your own way," **_said the samurai _**"Then our power, your power, will be worthless."**_

"**You must remember." **said the ninja **"Honor, love, compassion, and friendship are what will give you strength."**

"_**As long as you remember that," **_said the samurai _**"And as long as you listen to your heart, you will always have the strength to triumph." **_

"_Now we shall tell you our name." _the ninja and the samurai in unison "_Our name is..."_

* * *

The three friends found themselves drawn back to reality in time for them to see their hollow opponents vanish into portals that took them back to Hueco Mundo.

"What's going on?" asked Shunsui as he lowered his katana.

"I don't know." said Juushiro as he lowered his katana as well.

"Don't go sheathing your swords just yet." said Akiko "I know what scared them away." She pointed towards the sky, where a rip had formed and was splitting open. A massive paw

came out of the void, followed by another before the front half of its body came out. Three massive dog heads, each wearing a fearsome hollow mask and with rows of very sharp teeth

came into view, along with a giant hole in its chest. Then the back half came out of the void, revealing a snake like tail with a snake's head at the end. The snake head also had a mask

and overly long fangs. All and all, it was a massive and terrifying hollow.

"I take back what I said earlier, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui "I do believe that psychic abilities exist and that everything you've ever predicted has come true!"

"Now is not the time to be sucking up, Shunsui." said Akiko.

"Do you think its Menos level?" asked Juushiro.

"Possibly." said Shunsui "It might be closer to Adjuchas level though, judging by the shape."

"So you have been paying attention." said Akiko "That's good."

"Save the banter for later." said Juushiro "If we survive that is." The three of them got into a fighting stance as the hollow roared loud as it took a step forward. The ground shook

beneath its paws at it walked forward. Despite their brave facades, the three students found that their hands were shaking and that they were nervous. That was when they all heard

their zanpaktou spirits call out to them.

"**Stand **_**strong!**_** Do **_**not**_** be **_**afraid!**_** Release **_**us**_** now!"**

It was then that they found the strength to stand tall against this seemingly unstoppable foe. Their grips on their swords tightened as their reiatsu began to swirl around them.

Juushiro's swirled in flashing blue and sliver, like a rainstorm. Shunsui's was a swirl of pink and red, like fire and flower petals. Akiko's was a shimmering silver and white, like wind and

lightning. All three of them grasped their swords with both hands before they began to speak.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer," said Shunsui "Katen Kyōkotsu!"

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade," said Juushiro "Sōgyo no Kotowari!"

"Wind bring forth the heavenly flower, lightning call out to the heavenly angel," said Akiko "Kazetenshi no Kazehana!" The katanas began to glow brightly before there was a flash of

light as their katanas transformed. Shunsui pulled his katana apart and it became a pair of heavy looking, black chinese scimitars that had red tassels hanging from the ends of the hilts

and sliver edges. Juushiro also pulled his katana apart and as he did so, it became two identical, pike-like swords connected at the hilts by a red rope that had five silver charms

attached to it. Akiko's katana, on the other hand, shattered completely before surrounding her in a swirl of silver petals. The petals formed a large white shuriken whose four blades

resembled silver highlighted, angel wings and a sleek black katana with a silver starburst shaped tsuba and white cherry blossoms and petals decorating the blade. A couple dozen small

silver petals remained floating around her.

"Now this is cool." said Shunsui as he looked at the blades in his hands.

"Focus Shunsui." said Akiko "You can admire your zanpaktou later."

"We need to take out this hollow." said Juushiro "Or at least stall it long enough for the shinigami to arrive."

"Well the problem with your plan," said Shunsui "Is that we don't know how to use our zanpaktou!"

"Well then learn!" snapped Akiko before charging.

"I agree." said Juushiro "It's the only way."

"Fine." said Shunsui before they charged as well.

----later (because I suck at battle scenes and am too lazy to write this one)----

Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni looked over the semi-destroyed state of the Spiritual Arts Academy. It would take several weeks to repair the damage but he knew that it could've

been much worse. He was proud of his students for rising to the occasion and protecting the Academy but he was even more proud of his three protégée's who had manifested and

released their zanpaktous before engaging in a much larger opponent and actually damaging the large hollow before he arrived and disposed of it. Speaking of his protégée's, Yamamoto

turned and observed the three of them. Juushiro was breathing heavily as he sat on the ground, his released zanpaktou still in his hands as he caught his breath. Akiko was kneeling

next to him, tending to the injury he had sustained while her released zanpaktou sat next to her on the ground. Shunsui was standing beside them, his released zanpaktou still in his

hands as he stood guard over his friends, keeping watch for any hollows that might have stayed behind. Yamamoto knew he could expect great things from those three and he knew

that one day, they would probably rival him in terms of power but for now, he would cultivate their abilities and shape them into warriors.

"Now you'll have to take it easy until Unohana-senpai can take a look at it." said Akiko as she finished tying the bandages around Juushiro's chest. Juushiro nodded before pulling his

ruined shitagi and kosode back into their proper positions.

"Thank you Akiko." said Juushiro. Akiko grinned before looking up at Shunsui.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." said Shunsui "Just a couple cracked ribs, nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so." said Akiko as she picked up her shuriken and katana.

"Yama-jii." said Shunsui as Yamamoto approached them.

"Yamamoto-sensei." said Akiko and Juushiro. Yamamoto stopped in front of them.

"I congratulate all three of you for learning your zanpaktous names." said Yamamoto "Now comes the hard part, learning to work with your zanpaktou as a team. You three shall

continue you training in the Division One Barracks while the Academy is being reconstructed. There will be no arguments."

"Yes sensei." said the three friends.

"Good." said Yamamoto "Now reseal your zanpaktous and get your things." They nodded before sealing their zanpaktous. Juushiro's returned into its katana form while both Akiko and

Shunsui's turned into a daisho sword pair. Shunsui's tachi and wakizashi looked identical while Akiko's wakizashi did not possess a tsuba and her tachi now had a starburst shaped

tsuba. After putting their swords away, the three friends ran back to their dorm and retrieved their things before following Yamamoto back to the First Division Barracks.

* * *

Please review or leave a comment and I'll see you all next week!


	4. Graduation

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

"Bushōgoma." said Shunsui as he sent heavy, tornado-like winds at Akiko and Juushiro.

"Nice try, Shu-kun!" said Akiko with a grin "Spin!" A dome of silver petal blades surrounded

Akiko, protecting her from the winds. Meanwhile, Juushiro held out his left sword and absorbed

the winds before they were fired back at Shunsui, faster and fiercer than before.

"Damn it!" said Shunsui before dodging.

"My turn!" said Akiko as her blades surrounded her "Dance!" The blades formed two

chakrams in the hands and she threw them as she jumped back. One went sailing at Juushiro

while the other went for Shunsui. Both men dodged the chakrams that tore up the ground upon

touching it.

"Saa, that was close." said Shunsui.

"I'm starting to think that your girlfriend is trying to kill us!" said Juushiro.

"No," said Shunsui as he waved him off "It's only when she releases both her tachi and her wakizashi that you have to worry. Right now, only her tachi is released."

"That's good to know." said Juushiro with a sweat drop.

"Pay attention!" said Yamamoto from the sidelines. Both men looked up and saw Akiko appear in front of them.

"No offense of anything," said Akiko "But it's time to end this." She reached out and her finger touched one of her blades "Strike!" Both Shunsui and Juushiro were surrounded by blades as

electricity jumped from blade to blade until they were all surrounded by a cage of blades and electricity.

"Now this is new." said Shunsui as he looked around.

"It's a new technique I've been working on." said Akiko "And now I'll finish it. Twenty step dance." Her movements were a blurr to Shunsui and Juushiro but what moves they could see made it

seem as though she was dancing. The next thing, Shunsui and Juushiro knew, they were thrown to the ground and their sealed zanpaktous clattered to the ground a little bit away from them as

Akiko's zanpaktou sealed itself and reappeared in her sheathe. Yamamoto tapped his cane, getting their attention.

"All three of you have improved greatly over the last three years." said Yamamoto as Juushiro and Shunsui stood up "I am proud of you three like I would be proud of my own children. I can say I

don't know anyone more deserving to join the Gotei Thirteen than you three. Today was you last day of training with me. I can say that there is nothing left for me to teach you. Now the three

of you head back to your dorm and get cleaned up. I will see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony."

"Yes Sensei!" said the three of them. Juushiro and Shunsui gathered their zanpaktous before they went back to their dorm suit with Akiko. All of their belongings were already packed and ready

to go to their new division, so the three of them just lounged about.

"So what division do you think we'll go to?" asked Shunsui.

"Dunno." said Akiko as she leaned back onto the couch.

"I have a feeling that we're all going to be seated officers though." said Juushiro "If that's true, then we'll most likely be put in separate divisions."

"That sucks." said Shunsui.

"Let's make a promise." said Akiko "That we'll get together once a week. That way, our friendship will stay strong."

"Agreed." said Juushiro and Shunsui before Shunsui stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Juushiro as Shunsui walked over to his room. Shunsui didn't answer as he disappeared into his room and when he came out, he had a bottle of sake and three sake

cups.

"This is my last bottle." said Shunsui as he opened the bottle "Let's have one more drink as students before we head off into the next stage of our lives." He poured them each a drink and

handed Juushiro and Akiko theirs before picking up his own "To our friendship, may it last for many years to come."

"And for many years after that." said Akiko "Because I know I'll never find friends like you guys ever again."

"Agreed." said Juushiro before they all drank their sake. As they drank, they talked and bantered and before they knew it, the sake was gone but it didn't bother them as they spent as much time

as they could together before they went their separate ways after graduation.

-the next afternoon-

The wind blew gently across the cliff that over looked the wide plains and mountains in the Rukongai. Two grave markers sat on top of the cliff, silent and solemn as Akiko approached them.

Crouching down, Akiko placed flowers in front of the graves before standing up straight. She was dressed in a shinigami uniform with her katana and wakizashi at her side.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, mother, father." said Akiko "I've been busy training and today, I graduated from the Academy and I was placed in the Ninth Division as the Third Seat

officer. I hope that you're proud of me. I really do and I'll try to visit more often. I hope you two have found the peace you've wanted all your life and I'll do my best to bring peace to the Soul

Society. I'll make you proud. Just wait and see."

"I'm sure that they're proud of you already." said Shunsui as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder "I know I am." He was wearing a shinigami uniform,

as was Juushiro, who was standing nearby. Shunsui had been placed in the Eighth Division while Juushiro had been placed in the Thirteenth. All three of them were Third Seat Officers and they'd

be busy from here on out but they would try to make things work in order to keep their friendship strong.

"We should be heading to our Divisions." said Juushiro "We don't want to be late."

"Right." said Shunsui "You go ahead, we'll catch up." Juushiro smiled and nodded before he started walking away. Akiko turned to face Shunsui and the two of them shared a loving kiss.

"I better not catch you with another woman," said Akiko "Or I'll dump you and kick you ass."

"You don't have to worry." said Shunsui "You are the only woman for me. I might play around but I would never cheat on you." Akiko smiled and they kissed again before they started walking

after Juushiro, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.


	5. Starting a New Chapter

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

-one thousand five hundred years later-

The gong rang, signaling the beginning of the joint Captain and Lieutenant meeting. Yamamoto presided over the meeting while the other captains and their lieutenants took up their positions

on either side of the hall. All the faces of the captains and lieutenants were unfamiliar with the exception of three lieutenants. Standing behind the captain of the Eighth Division was a man

with a scruffy beard and mustache and shoulder length, wavy brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail with the exception of some bangs on the left side of his face. He had expressive grey

eyes, a serene look on his face, and pinwheel shaped hairpins tucked into his hair tie.

This was Kyōraku Shunsui and he was Lieutenant of the Eighth Division. Directly across from them was the captain of the Ninth Division and behind him was a woman whose shoulder length

hair reminded those around her of fall leaves and was arranged in odd, slicked back spikes with uneven bangs. Her eyes were a deep and dark shade of plum and unlike the other shinigami in

the room, she had removed the sleeves from her shihakusho leaving her arms bare and showing off the tattoo on her forearm, which was kanji that read 'Love Conquers All'.

This was Raiden Akiko and she was the Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. A bit further down Akiko's side of the room was the captain of the Thirteenth Division and behind her was a pale man

with shoulder length white hair that was worn in a ponytail. His eyes were a soft shade of brown and his eyebrows were black while his face was had a calm expression on it.

This was Ukitake Juushiro and he was the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. All three friends had been lieutenants for almost five hundred years and they were some of the most admired

shinigami in the Seireitei. Everyone's attention, however, was on the Captain Commander as he started the meeting.

-After the meeting-

"I can't believe our Captains are being reassigned to Zero Division." said Shunsui as he leaned back onto his hands. They were in a small restaurant, in a private booth that had a view of a

small garden.

"I told you they would." said Akiko "I still haven't predicted anything that hasn't come true."

"We should worry more about who our new Captains are going to be." said Juushiro as the waitress set down a bottle of sake and three sake cups.

"True." said Akiko as Juushiro poured them each a cup of sake before passing Shunsui and Akiko their cups.

"Alright, so do either of you have any idea as to who is going to nominate who for the vacant positions?" asked Shunsui as he picked up one of the steamed buns that had come with the sake

"Because I don't." He ate the bun before downing his sake.

"No." said Akiko before using her chopsticks to pick up one of the dumplings she had ordered "What about you Juushiro?" She popped the dumpling into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed

before downing her sake.

"I have an idea." said Juushiro "But you two aren't going to like it and I have a feeling Sensei is going to nominate the candidates."

"Who?" asked Akiko and Shunsui in unison. Juushiro looked up at them and they instantly recognized the look in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Shunsui as he ran a hand down his face.

"Hell no." said Akiko as she crossed her arms "How the hell did he know?"

"I don't know." said Juushiro.

"Well he does know that we train in the burned out section of the Seireitei." said Shunsui "He must've caught us training."

"Damn it." said Akiko "And we all know sensei won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah." said the two men in unison. There was a moment of silence before Akiko snatched the sake bottle.

"I need some more sake." said Akiko as she poured some more.

"I need some more as well." said Shunsui as he held out his cup. Akiko poured some more into his cup and set the bottle down before they both downed their sake. Juushiro watched in

amazement as they finished the entire bottle of sake on their own before ordering three more bottles which they quickly consumed before Juushiro had even finished his first cup. Both of them

were buzzed and a little bit drunk and Juushiro decided to put his foot down.

"Alright," Juushiro told the waitress "No more sake please. Just bring me the bill." The waitress nodded and left to fetch the bill.

"Juu-san you're so mean!" whined Akiko as she pouted.

"Yes!" said Shunsui "We want more sake!"

"No." said Juushiro "You two have had enough."

"Let's go back to to my place Akiko-chan!" said Shunsui "I have more sake!"

"No," slurred Akiko "I'm still mad at you for womanizing!"

"Please?" asked Shunsui. Juushiro sighed as the two continued to argue childishly until he payed the bill. Then he dragged both of them out of the restaurant and back to their respective

divisions.

-the next morning-

Akiko woke up the next morning with a pounding headache which she quickly cured with some herbal tea before getting to work on her morning paperwork. Her morning went smoothly until

she was summoned to the Captain-Commander's office. She grumbled to herself the entire way and when she got there, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see that Juushiro and Shunsui

were there as well.

"Good," said Yamamoto "You've arrived, Raiden-san. Have a seat." Akiko nodded before sitting down between Juushiro and Shunsui. Yamamoto took a moment to look over the three

lieutenants in front of him before speaking.

"I'm sure you three are wondering why you are here." said Yamamoto "So I will tell you. You three have been nominated to take the place of your captains when they retire. It is only natural

since all three of you have obtained bankai and have been training it over the last ten years. You three are the most qualified for the position and you will be taking the test."

"When?" asked Akiko.

"Tomorrow." said Yamamoto "Your Captains will be leaving for Zero Division tomorrow and we want to fill the vacancy quickly. I expect you all to be ready by then."

"Yes sensei." said the three lieutenants.

"Good." said Yamamoto "You are dismissed." The three lieutenants stood up and stared walking out the door. The Captain-Commander shook his head when Shunsui groped Akiko and the

female lieutenant quickly retaliated by slugging him across the face.

"Must you be so violent, Akiko-chan?" asked Shunsui as he rubbed his cheek "I thought we were dating."

"We broke up last week, Shunsui." said Akiko "So that means you can't feel me up whenever you like. Why don't you go feel up that blonde you were with last week."

"But Akiko-chan." said Shunsui.

"I'm not going to hear it Shunsui." said Akiko "We can still be friends but we're not dating anymore, got it?" Shunsui nodded and Akiko walked off, leaving Shunsui and Juushiro standing there.

Once she was outside of the First Division, Akiko quickly flash stepped to the burned out Division of the Seireitei and once she was there she let out an aggravated yell before slamming her fist

into a nearby building. A sizable dent was left in the wall of the building and Akiko shook her now throbbing hand as she turned away from the building before she began pacing. Running a

hand through her hair, Akiko stopped and sighed heavily.

"Why do I hate myself for breaking up with him?" she muttered "He has to be the most infuriating man I have ever met and yet..." she shook her head "I've got to get out for awhile, maybe

visit the Rukongai for a couple hours. That should clear my head." Taking a calming breath, Akiko flash stepped towards Rukongai with the hopes of calming herself down and clearing her mind

of certain thoughts.

-meanwhile-

He was the best thief in the entire Rukongai, even though he was only ten years old. However, he had never tried to steal from a shinigami but today, he was going to try and he was going to

succeed. His target was the female shinigami currently looking at various things in the marketplace. He was about to move in when he saw another shinigami approach her and the two started

to talk. Growling slightly to himself, he settled into wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

-back with Akiko-

Akiko had been looking for somethings to give to her friends as congratulation presents for when they made captain, when she ran into Juushiro, who happened to be doing the same thing.

The two chatted for a while as they looked over a few different items to get their friend.

"So what are you planning on getting Shunsui?" asked Akiko.

"I was thinking this." said Juushiro as he held up a straw hat "Shunsui is always complaining about the heat or the sun." Akiko giggled a bit.

"Well, I was going to get him this." she said as she held up a pink kimono that was decorated with flowers "Let's just say revenge is sweet." Juushiro shook his head and the two of them made

their purchases before going their separate ways. Akiko shove the kimono into her satchel before she started looking around for something for Juushiro. She ended up buying him a new writing

set, since his was pretty old and he refused to buy himself a new one.

"Now that that's done." said Akiko "Time to look for some things for myself." She started browsing amongst the various stands until she sensed someone trying to reach into her satchel. In a

flash, her hand had grabbed the wrist of the would-be thief and she looked at them. It was a boy of about ten with grey-brown colored hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a ragged outfit

and he had dirt smudged across his face but what caught Akiko's attention the most was that he had a high amount of spiritual energy for a child.

"Hey!" he said "Let me go!"

"Stealing isn't nice kid." she said "In fact, you shouldn't be stealing at all."

"You don't tell me what to do you old hag!" he yelled. Akiko's eyebrow twitched but she reigned in her temper since he was just a kid. Instead, she dragged him off to a quiet and forested part

of the district, a place where people rarely went.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" he asked as he glared up at her.

"No." said Akiko as she let him go "I want you to fight me." The kid seemed surprised at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you win, you get all the money in my purse." said Akiko as she pulled out her purse and shook it. The money inside clicked and rang in a way that indicated the bag was rather full.

"Alright, I'm in!" he said.

"Don't you want to know what will happen if you lose?" asked Akiko as she put her purse away.

"No!" said the boy "Because I know I'm going to win!" With that said, he charged and threw a punch that Akiko easily caught.

"You are overly arrogant." she said "That will only get you killed." She let his fist go and easily stopped his kick "You underestimate your opponents. That is a dangerous choice." The boy

snarled and tried to hit her with a punch-kick combo but she easily blocked both attacks "Relying on brute strength alone will get you nowhere, kid."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled the boy before Akiko easily knocked him onto the ground and held him there without any effort.

"My name is Raiden Akiko. Lieutenant of the Ninth Division." she said "And I just won." She stood up and held her hand out to the boy. He glared at her but he took her hand anyways and she

easily lifted him to his feet.

"So what are you going to do with me?" he asked as he brushed himself off.

"You are coming back to the Seireitei with me." said Akiko "You're going to be my student." She almost laughed at the boy's confused look "I've been looking for a student and you fit the bill

perfectly." What she said was true. She had been talking to Yamamoto about teaching her own student and he had agreed as long as she found a suitable student. Akiko knew this boy had

alot of promise, all he needed was a bit of training and a little bit of work on his temperament.

"R-really?" said the boy "But why me?"

"Well," said Akiko with a smile "Before you tried to pick my pocket, I noticed that you had a high amount of reiatsu for someone your age. I've also heard a thing or two about you. Apparently,

you're really quick when it comes to running away." The boy blushed in embarrassment before blinking as Akiko held her hand out to him "So, how would you like to come back to the Seireitei

with me?" The boy looked up at her.

"You're going to teach me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied "You have potential and I am offering to teach you the skills you need to become a Shinigami and maybe someday, a captain."

"A captain?" said the boy, his eyes shining "I'm in!" He took Akiko's hand and her smiled widened a bit.

"Good." said Akiko "So what's your name?"

"Kensei." he said "Muguruma Kensei."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kensei." she said with a smile. Kensei smiled in return before the two of them headed back to the Seireitei.

-later-

"So, here's where you'll be staying." said Akiko as she opened the door to her apartment and lead Kensei inside. She had smuggled him into the Seireitei so that she could get him cleaned up

before taking him to see Yamamoto to see if she could take him as her student.

"I'm going to be staying here?" asked Kensei as he looked up at her.

"Yep." said Akiko as she closed the door "Now let's get you cleaned up."

"Why?" asked Kensei.

"Because I need to take you to see my sensei." she said "So you need to look your best."

"O-okay." said Kensei before Akiko lead him to the bathroom. After getting a bath ready for him, Akiko left him to get cleaned up and went to cook a bit of a late lunch for her and Kensei. Once

Kensei was cleaned and in a new outfit that Akiko had bought for him. Now that he was clean, it was quite clear that his hair was in fact sliver in color and Akiko thought that it added to his

charm. Then, they enjoyed some of Akiko's dumplings (which Kensei found to be very delicious) for lunch. After cleaning up the dishes, Akiko and Kensei left to meet with Yamamoto.


	6. New Captains

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

Akiko, Juushiro, and Shunsui all stood outside of the room where they would be taking their captain's test. They were all shifting nervously as they waited to be called into the room.

The door slid open and the captain of the Eleventh Division was standing in the doorway.

"Kyōraku Shunsui." said the captain before disappearing back into the room. Shunsui exhaled heavily and flashed his friends a nervous smile before going into the room with both Akiko and

Juushiro wishing him luck as the door closed.

"I hope he does alright." said Akiko as she sat down.

"He'll do just fine." said Juushiro as he sat down as well "After all, we helped him train with his bankai." Akiko nodded before looking down at her hands.

"Say, Juushiro." said Akiko as she looked up at her friend "What would you say if I took a student to train?"

"You're considering training a student?" asked Juushiro.

"Yeah." she replied "I actually just took one in yesterday. Yamamoto approved of my choice of student."

"Really?" said Juushiro with a look of surprise on his face.

"Really." said Akiko "I was going to introduce you and Shunsui to him later."

"What's his name?" asked Juushiro.

"Muguruma Kensei." she replied "He's a charming young kid but his manners need alot of work." Juushiro grinned a bit.

"Sounds like someone we know." he said, earning a glare from Akiko. He put his hands up in a surrender gesture. Akiko looked away, grumbling something illegible.

"I meant no offense." he said "It's just that sometimes you are lacking in manners, especially around nobles. The only one you show any respect towards is Sensei."

"That's because Sensei has earned my respect." said Akiko "Why should I give respect to a noble? Names and money don't make them any better than the rest of us. No offense Juushiro."

"None taken." said Juushiro "Your attitude actually endears you to my siblings, especially Sora. Did you know she joined the Academy this year?"

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah." he replied "She told me that she's been having dreams lately and in her dreams she said she's seen a fox with the wings, claws, and feathers of a sparrow. She said it's been

calling to her and that's why she joined."

"I have a feeling that she's going to do just fine." said Akiko "Especially with how she could easily take out your two youngest brothers in a sword fight without getting hurt."

"I'm just worried." said Juushiro "Her condition makes it a bit harder for her."

"Stop worrying." she said "Just believe in her." Juushiro nodded before looking up as the door slid open. Shunsui came out of the room and smiled widely before giving them a thumbs up.

Both Juushiro and Akiko stood up to greet him but the Eleventh Division Captain interrupted before any of them could speak.

"Raiden Akiko." he said "You're next." Akiko took a deep breath and smiled at her friends before following the Eleventh Division Captain into the room. Inside the room was the Captain-

Commander as well as the Sixth Division Captain. The Eleventh Division Captain sat down with the other two captains before the Captain-Commander spoke up.

"Let us begin the Captain proficiency test." said Yamamoto.

-later-

Akiko opened the door to her apartment and sighed heavily.

"I'm glad that's finally over." she said as she collapsed onto her couch "I thought that it was never going to end." She rested her arm over her eyes and stayed like that until she felt

someone poking her head. Moving her arm, she leveled a glare at her new student, who just stared blankly back at her.

"What are you doing, Kensei?" she asked.

"Poking your head." replied Kensei bluntly.

"Why?" asked Akiko.

" 'Cause I'm bored." he replied as he continued to poke her.

"And you couldn't find a way to better entertain yourself?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied.

"Stop it Kensei." said Akiko "Or you can stay in here and not get dinner."

"Fine." said Kensei as he stopped before resting his forearms on the back of the couch "So what was so stressful?"

"I took the Captain proficiency test today." said Akiko before smiling "And I passed with flying colors!"

"Awesome!" he said.

"Yep." said Akiko "And tonight, we're going out for dinner."

"Yes!" said Kensei with a huge grin on his face.

"Why don't you go change and get cleaned up." said Akiko as she stood up "You look like you were digging around in the garden." Akiko had an empty courtyard in the middle of her

apartment that was suppose to be a garden but all that was there was a patch of dirt because Akiko hadn't had the time to plant a garden. Kensei gave a sheepish smile before running off

to the room Akiko had given him. Akiko sighed heavily before standing up and going to her own room. After taking a quick shower, she changed into a clean outfit and went out into the

main room. Kensei was standing there wearing blue hakama and a cream colored, sleeveless kosode with a sleeveless blue shitagi underneath (which was his training uniform), and he was

chatting with her Captain, well former Captain, as she walked into the room.

"Ah, Akiko!" he said "I just stopped by to congratulate you and wish you luck before I head off. I also wanted to drop this off." He pulled off his sleeveless Captain's haori and quickly folded it

before handing it to Akiko "This is yours now, along with all the responsibilities that go with it." Akiko looked at the haori before looking up at him.

"It was an honor serving under you, sir." she said.

"And it was an serving with you." he replied "Good luck tomorrow and good luck with the kid." He smiled before turning and exiting the room.

"I'm not a kid." said Kensei as he crossed his arms. Akiko shook her head before going back into her room to put the haori away. When she came back out, she had her satchel with her.

"Alright Kensei." she said "Let's go. We're going to meet a few friends of mine before heading to the restaurant." Kensei nodded and the two of them left the apartment.

"So who are your friends?" asked Kensei as they walked through the Division. Akiko looked down at Kensei and smiled a bit. All it took was some good food, clean clothes, and a good night's

sleep and Kensei's temperament had changed quite a bit and he seemed much more, well, subdued now.

"They've been my friends since I was in the Spiritual Arts Academy many years ago." said Akiko "We're more like family than anything else. I think you'll get along with them just fine."

"You think so?" asked Kensei.

"Without a doubt." she replied.

"If you say so." he said as he crossed his arms. Akiko shook her head and the two of them continued to walk in silence. When they got to the restaurant, Akiko was relieved to see both

Juushiro and Shunsui waiting outside of the restaurant.

"Juushiro! Shunsui!" called Akiko as she and Kensei approached them.

"Akiko-chan." said Shunsui "We were wondering if you were going to show up."

"I am appalled by your lack of faith in me, Shunsui." said Akiko with a grin.

"Just ignore him." said Juushiro "You arrived on time, as usual."

"I always do." said Akiko.

"Say, who's the short person?" asked Shunsui as he pointed at Kensei.

"I'm not short!" said Kensei as he glared at Shunsui.

"Juushiro, Shunsui." said Akiko "This is my new student, Muguruma Kensei." She looked at her student "Kensei, these are my close friends and comrades, Kyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake

Juushiro."

"You took a student?" said Shunsui "Does Yama-jii know about this?"

"Of course he does." said Akiko "Sensei approved of my taking a student weeks ago."

"I would've thought you would've taken one of the people from the Academy as a student." said Shunsui.

"What's the point?" asked Akiko "They already know everything worth teaching a student."

"Can we go in the restaurant?" asked Juushiro, cutting into the conversation "We can finish this conversation while we are waiting for our food." If he had been anyone else, it would have

been dangerous to cut into a developing argument between Akiko and Shunsui but since he was their friend, he could get away with it.

"Fine." said Akiko "I'm hungry anyways." Shunsui just rolled his eyes and the four of them went into the restaurant. After being seated in a private room and ordering their food, they

started chatting about trivial things and Juushiro and Shunsui were asking Kensei about what his life had been in the Rukongai. Kensei chatted with the two men happily while Akiko

watched with a smile on her face. Juushiro suddenly stood up, earning him odd looks from his friends.

"What's up?" asked Shunsui.

"I forgot to mention," said Juushiro "I invited Sora to join us for dinner. She's just arrived, so I need to go get her."

"Alright." said Akiko "Just don't take too long." Juushiro nodded before leaving the room.

"Who's Sora?" asked Kensei.

"She's Juushiro's younger sister." said Akiko "She's attending the Spiritual Arts Academy."

"She's a nice kid." said Shunsui "I think you two will get along just fine." Kensei just raised an eyebrow before turning to Akiko.

"So when are you going to start my training?" asked Kensei.

"In a week's time." said Akiko "I'm giving you time to get use to living in the Seireitei and I need to get use to my new position."

"But I don't have anything to do." said Kensei.

"I'll get you something to keep yourself entertained." said Akiko.

"Fine." huffed Kensei. Akiko rolled her eyes before looking up as Juushiro returned. Walking behind him was his younger sister, Sora. Sora looked to be about the same age as Kensei and

she had long golden brown hair that was tied into a neat braid. What was most interesting about her was that her eyes, which were a pale icy blue with flecks of icy colors in them, didn't

have any pupils. Sora was blind but she had adapted to see the world in a different way. She was wearing the female uniform of the Spiritual Arts Academy.

"Good afternoon Sora." said Akiko.

"Hey kid." said Shunsui.

"Hello." said Sora with a smile as she and Juushiro sat down.

"Sora," said Juushiro as he motioned towards Kensei "This is Akiko's new student. His name is Muguruma Kensei."

"It's nice to meet you Muguruma-san." said Sora.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ukitake-san." said Kensei "And please, call me Kensei."

"I will if you just call me Sora, Kensei-san." replied Sora.

"Alright." said Kensei as he averted his gaze to the food that had just arrived. The five of them ate in silence for a little bit before Sora spoke up.

"Congratulations on your promotion Oniisan." said Sora with a smile "I got you something." Sora pulled out a small, wrapped package and handed it to Juushiro.

"Thank you Sora." said Juushiro with a smile before carefully opening the package. Inside was a book of poetry, since Juushiro enjoyed poetry.

"Do you like it?" asked Sora.

"Yes I do." said Juushiro "I'll be sure to read it tonight." Sora smiled happily while Akiko started digging around her satchel.

"I got you something as well." said Akiko before holding out a package "Here you go Juushiro. I got you something that you're going to use everyday from now on." Juushiro got a curious

look on his face as he took the package.

"What is it?" asked Juushiro.

"Just open it!" said Akiko.

"Alright." said Juushiro before opening the package. Inside was a new writing set, which he did need. Juushiro smiled and offered his thanks to Akiko before Shunsui handed him something.

It was another book of poetry and Juushiro thanked him before pulling out two gifts and handing them to Akiko and Shunsui. Both of them, took the gifts and opened them eagerly. Akiko

smiled widely when she saw that Juushiro had gotten her a book of short stories from the human world.

"You got me a hat?" said Shunsui as he looked at the straw hat Juushiro had gotten him.

"You don't like it?" asked Juushiro.

"No." said Shunsui "I love it!" he put the hat on his head "Now I look hot!" Akiko face palmed "How do I look Akiko-chan?"

"I choose not to answer." said Akiko before holding out a present to Shunsui "For you."

"Thank you, Akiko-chan!" said Shunsui as he took the present before holding on out to her "And this is for you."

"Thanks." said Akiko as she took the present. Shunsui opened his present and just stared at the pink flower kimono.

"This..." said Shunsui as Akiko got an entertained look on her face "Is amazing!" Akiko face-vaulted as Shunsui put the kimono over his shoulders "I look sexy!"

"Why me?" muttered Akiko before Shunsui looked at her.

"So why don't you open you present?" he asked. Akiko sighed and carefully opened the slightly heavy object. Once the object was unwrapped, Akiko realized that it was a book. Opening the

book, Akiko saw that it was a photo album filled with pictures of her, Shunsui, and Juushiro when they were in the Spiritual Arts Academy and over their years in the Gotei Thirteen but

there was still a large amount of blank pages in the book.

"Shunsui." said Akiko as she looked up at her friend.

"So you like it, right?" he asked "I know that you wanted a place to keep all your pictures, so I thought that an album would be perfect for you and I made sure that there was lots of extra

space for you to add more pictures." He was cut off by Akiko hugging him.

"It's perfect, Shunsui." said Akiko with a smile as she looked at Shunsui "Just perfect."

"So are we together again?" asked Shunsui.

"Don't push your luck." she replied as she sat back in her seat.

"Fair enough." he said "But I still look hot and sexy." Akiko whacked him in the back of his head and everyone got a good laugh in at Shunsui's expense.


	7. The Mission That Changed Everything pt1

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

-One hundred-thirty years ago-

-First Division-

-Meeting Hall-

"It has been discovered by one of my Co-vert team," said the new Captain of the Second Division, Shihōin Yoruichi "On their recent mission to investigate the appearance of mysterious

amount of reiatsu, that a group of insect-like hollow have been nesting in a forested area near the city of Boston, Massachusetts in the Untied States of America. It has been determined

that these Hollows are the source of the reiatsu surge in that area. Unfortunately, these hollow wiped out a good deal of that team. Therefore I suggest that we send at least a Captain,

a Lieutenant, and several seated officers to deal with this problem."

"Very well." said Yamamoto before looking out at the assembled Captains and Lieutenants "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"I would."

"Ninth Division Captain, Raiden Akiko." said Yamamoto "Are you sure that you wish to take this assignment?"

"The Ninth Division never turns down a challenge." said Akiko as she stepped forward. She had changed over the years, her autumn colored hair now reaching her mid back and pulled

into a high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless shihakusho that was now the standard uniform of the Ninth Division except hers had been modified slightly so that the top only ended at her

ribs, showing off her well muscled abdomen and that her hakama were tighter than normal hakama. Only her katana was at her side while her wakizashi was no where to be seen. A

japanese dragon was tattooed around her entire left arm. Her Lieutenant stepped up behind her and it was none other than her former student, Muguruma Kensei. Kensei was now a

grown man of twenty-six and he wore the standard uniform of the Ninth Division that had a white rope instead of a sash and his top was open enough to show off his muscular chest

and the sixty-nine tattoo on his chest. His silver hair was short with the exception of the front which was long enough to reach his eyebrows. The Ninth Division Lieutenant's badge was

tied on his upper left arm and a katana was at his waist.

"Very well." said Yamamoto "This assignment will go to the Ninth Division. I expect you to leave within the next two hours."

"Yes sir!" said Akiko.

"Good." said Yamamoto before looking over at the rest of the Captains "Ukitake-taichou, Kyōraku-taichou, I want each of you to have a team on standby in case Raiden-taichou needs

back up."

"Yes sir!" said Juushiro and Shunsui.

"This meeting is over." said Yamamoto "You are all dismissed." The Captains and Lieutenants made their way out of the Meeting Hall.

"Yoruichi, wait up!" called Akiko as she jogged to catch up with the Second Division Captain. Yoruichi said something to her Lieutenant and he left while Yoruichi waited for Akiko and

Kensei to catch up.

"What's up, Akiko-san?" asked Yoruichi.

"I was wondering if we could look at some of the information your team gathered on the hollow nest." asked Akiko.

"Of course." said Yoruichi "I'll have Soifon drop it off in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Yoruichi." said Akiko.

"It was nothing." said Yoruichi before walking off.

"Let's get back to the Division, Kensei." said Akiko.

"Sure thing, Captain." said Kensei before the two of them flash stepped off.

-Ninth Division Meeting Room-

"Alright." said Akiko as she looked over the seated officers that were gathered in the Ninth Division Meeting room "These are the names of the Seated Officers that will be going on this

mission with myself and Kensei." Akiko pulled out a piece of paper and started to read off the names on the paper "Third Seat Officer, Kuna Mashiro."

"What?" said Kensei "Why her?" Akiko responded by bopping Kensei on the head rather hard before continuing.

"Fourth Seat Officer, Kasaki Heizō." said Akiko "Fifth Seat Officer, Eishima Shinobu. Sixth Seat Officer, Gizaeimon Todō. And finally Seventh Seat Officer, Ukitake Sora." Akiko looked up

from her paper "Eighth Seat Officer, Tōsen Kaname will be in charge until we return. All those whose names I called, I want you to go get ready and report to the Senkaimon in exactly

one hour. Bring a pack containing medical supplies and enough food and water to last a full day. You're all dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" said the seated officers before scattering.

"Walk with me Kensei." said Akiko as she turned and started walking back to her office.

"What is it Sensei?" asked Kensei as he walked next to Akiko.

"I had a vision last night." said Akiko "It was vague but I know something big is going to happen during this mission. You need to keep alert."

"I understand." said Kensei.

"Good." said Akiko as she stopped in front of her office "Now I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you, Sensei." said Kensei.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sora." said Akiko "You know about her unique condition. She's probably going to have some trouble with the lower reishi content in the air down in the

Human World."

"Then why are you bringing her?" asked Kensei.

"She needs the experience." said Akiko "She can't stay up here forever. Plus her zanpaktou has an interesting ability. It's wind based, like your Tachikaze and it's the second most

powerful wind based zanpakutou in the Soul Society, after your zanpaktou of course."

"What ability does it have?" asked Kensei.

"She can create shields and illusions using the wind." said Akiko "It will come in handy."

"I understand." said Kensei "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Good." said Akiko "Now go get ready."

"Yes Sensei." said Kensei before continuing down the hall. Akiko sighed before entering her office and closing her door.

"Get out of my chair Shunsui." said Akiko as she turned around.

"But your chair is more comfortable than mine." said Shunsui as he continued to sit in her chair.

"I mean it." said Akiko as she walked over to her desk.

"Fine." said Shunsui as he stood up "No need to be irritable." He placed his hands on Akiko's arms "You and your team will be fine."

"You didn't see what I saw last night Shunsui." said Akiko as she rested her head against his shoulder "It was terrible."

"There's still a chance to change it Akiko." said Shunsui "You've done it before."

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing." said Akiko "I really don't want to put these kids in danger. Especially Kensei. He... He's like a son to me and not just because I adopted him. He's

like my own flesh and blood."

"You're going to do fine, Akiko." he replied "You just need to believe in your ability to change things. That's all." Akiko nodded before pulling back and placing a gentle hand against the

side of his face.

"Thank you Shu-kun." she said before kissing him softly. Shunsui eagerly returned the kiss as Akiko wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them eventually pulled apart panting.

"We can't go any further right now." said Shunsui as he rubbed her arm "You need to get ready to go."

"I know." said Akiko.

"No worries." said Shunsui with a smile "Just take care."

"I will." said Akiko "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Aren't I the one supposed to be saying that?" asked Shunsui with a smile.

"No." replied Akiko with her own smile "I'm not the one who would do anything stupid."

"Oh, really?" said Shunsui with a sly smile "What about that one time while we were still in the Academy..." Akiko quickly caught onto his train of thought.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Kyōraku Shunsui!" she said but her threat went unheeded.

"...When I first introduced you to the wonders of being drunk..."

"Don't even think about it!"

"... And you got so drunk that you couldn't tell up from down..."

"I mean it!"

"...It was kinda funny but my favorite part was..."

"I'll kick your ass if you do!"

"... When I introduced you to the wonderful world of sex!"

"Shunsui!" yelled Akiko as she lunged at Shunsui "I'm going to kill you!" Shunsui laughed as he easily caught her wrists.

"You're so cute when you're mad." he said before kissing her cheek "Love ya babe and I'll see ya later!" With that said, he flash stepped away, leaving Akiko standing in the middle of

the room with a look on her face that said she couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss Shunsui or kick his ass.

"Oi, Sensei," said Kensei as he came into the office "I got your pack ready for you." He stopped "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Kensei?" said Akiko as she glanced at him "When did you get here?"

"Just now." replied Kensei "Did something happen?"

"Why would you ask that?" asked Akiko as she turned to face him.

"Well, you look like you want to kick someone's ass." replied Kensei.

"Oh, that." said Akiko as she waved him off "No worries. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I brought you your pack." said Kensei before tossing a bag at her. Akiko easily caught it and tied it to the back of her sash.

"Excellent." said Akiko as she walked forward "Then let's get going."

"Yes, Sensei!" said Kensei before following her out of the room.

-later-

"_Thunder Squad, status report." _

"We are currently thirty meters from the target." said Akiko through the small radio around her neck "I'm turning over the com-link to Sixth Seat Officer, Gizaeimon Todō before we

begin our approach."

"_Understood. Just be careful, we've already lost fifteen Shinigami to these guys. We don't need to lose anymore"_

"Don't worry yourself so much Juushiro." replied Akiko "We'll be fine. I'm turning the com-link over." Akiko unhooked the com-link from around her neck and handed it over to Todō,

who quickly fastened it into place "Let's go."

"Yes Captain!" said her subordinates before all seven of them took off.

-Soul Society-

"Don't get cocky Akiko." said Juushiro as he and Shunsui stood in the observation room. The video screens were showing Akiko's team from several different angles as they approached

the hollow nest. Several shinigami were manning the video feed and the reiatsu scanners.

"Akiko doesn't get cocky Juushiro." said Shunsui as he adjusted his hat "Especially when her subordinates are involved."

"I know." said Juushiro "But one can't help but worry in a situation like this."

"I'll agree with you there." said Shunsui "But all we can do is wait and hope that they don't need back up."

"Yeah." said Juushiro before an alarm started going off "What's going on?"

"The reiatsu scanners just started going haywire." said one of the shinigami "These readings are off the charts. There's something in that nest that is way above Gillian-level, possibly

Adjuchas level, in addition to all the lower level hollows."

"That means Akiko's team is going to be in big trouble!" said Shunsui "This is not good."

"Thunder squad, do you copy?" Juushiro called over the com-link.

"_This is Thunder Squad."_

"You need to pull back immediately!" said Juushiro "I repeat, pull back now! It's too dangerous to continue any further!"

-Human World-

"Captain." said Todō "Ukitake-taichou says that we should pull back immediately." Akiko stopped and looked back at Todō. The cave entrance was barely visible but there was some sort

of unnatural light illuminating the cave.

"Why?" asked Kensei "We've gotten this far already." A massive reiatsu suddenly came down upon them and it sent most of the group to their knees with the exception of Akiko, Kensei,

and Sora.

"What is that?" asked Sora, her voice wavering in fear.

"That's probably the reason why Juushiro wanted use to pull back." said Akiko as her eyes narrowed "Get them back onto their feet. Now! We're pulling out!" Kensei and Sora quickly

worked on pulling the other four to their feet while Akiko drew her katana. There was a buzzing noise in the air and Akiko's eyes narrowed even more.

"What's that noise?" asked Eishima.

"Everyone," said Akiko "Get into a circular formation and draw your zanpakutou. I want you to watch each other's backs and do not release your zanpakutou unless necessary. We're

going to need to conserve our reiatsu for as long as possible. So that means, no kido or shunpo unless necessary either."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Stay close to me Sora." said Kensei as he moved closer to Sora "I'll be your eyes."

"Thank you Kensei." said Sora as she drew her zanpakutou.

"Steady." said Akiko as the buzzing got louder "Remember what I taught you guys. As long as we stick together, we're going to survive." Her grip on her zanpakutou tightened "I hope

you guys are ready, because here they come!"

-Soul Society-

"Damn it Akiko!" said Shunsui as he slammed his hand on the console "What the hell are you thinking?" Juushiro had to grab him before he ran out of the room "Let go Juushiro! I need

to go help her!"

"We can't do anything unless they call for back up!" said Juushiro as he struggled to keep Shunsui restrained "You can't go charging in there or you'll end up dead!"

"We can't just leave them to die, Juushiro!" said Shunsui as he continued to struggle.

"We're going to have to trust in Akiko's skills and abilities." said Juushiro "We don't have any choice and remember, Kensei is there with her. If Akiko taught that boy anything, it's how

to survive." Shunsui stopped struggling.

"You're right." said Shunsui "I'll just have to trust in Akiko and her team."

"We all do." said Juushiro as they turned to watch the fight displayed on the monitors.

"Ukitake-taichou! Kyōraku-taichou!" said the Twelfth Division tech "We've just confirmed three Adjuchas level hollows at Raiden-taichou's location!"

"What?" said Juushiro "Akiko might be able to take on one Adjuchas but three? That's just suicide!"

"I'll agree with you on that." said Shunsui "Someone contact Yama-jii and inform him of the situation!"

"Yes sir!" said one of the shinigami before running off.

"You better hang in there Akiko." said Shunsui as his eyes fixed on the video feed "Or I'll drag you to Hell myself."

-Human World-

Akiko narrowed her eyes as the low-level hollow quickly began to retreat.

"What's... going on?" she whispered as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face before she turned to Kensei "How are they holding up, Kensei?"

"Mashiro is unconscious, so is Kasaki." said Kensei as he looked up from helping Sora pull their team mates closer together.

"I think I've broken my sword arm, Raiden-taichou." said Eishima as he sat next to the unconscious forms of Kasaki and Mashiro "I certainly feels like it."

"I can still fight Captain." said Todō before wincing as his shoulder throbbed.

"_Shit. We're in trouble." _thought Akiko as her eyes narrowed at the darkness in front of them _"We won't be able to make it out of here with two unconscious and one unable to fight. _

_I have no choice."_

"Todō, contact Seireitei." said Akiko "Tell them we need Lightning and Wind Squads out here asap!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Todō before a roar echoed through the cave.

"What... What was that?" asked Sora, her voice shaking slightly.

"Damn it." said Akiko before turning to her squad "Sora! Put up a shield around yourself and the others and no matter what happens to me, do not lower it until Lightning and Wind

Squads arrive. Do you understand?"

"But Captain-" said Sora before Akiko cut her off.

"I said do you understand, Ukitake-san?" said Akiko in a voice that broached no argument.

"Yes Ma'am." said Sora.

"Kensei, you're in charge." said Akiko "If anything happens to me, I want you to take over. I already have it so that you will be the first candidate to take my place if I die."

"There's no way I'm going to let you face this alone Sensei!" said Kensei "I'm going to stand by your side like I always do! I'm not going to let you die as long as I can still fight!"

"Muguruma Kensei, shut up!" snapped Akiko, her normally calm and controlled reiatsu flaring wildly "I am your commanding officer and I just gave you a direct order, so you better obey

it or so help me, I will make your life a living hell. You got that?"

"But-" said Kensei

"I mean it Kensei." said Akiko "No arguments."

"Yes Sensei." said Kensei.

"Good." said Akiko before looking up ahead "Sora, put that shield up now!" Sora held up her zanpakutou.

"Suzume Kitsune!" said Sora as her reiatsu flared. Wind swirled around Sora, Kensei, and their four teammates, creating an invisible shield. Another roar echoed through the air and it

was soon followed by two more.

"_Now that they're safe." _thought Akiko as her grip on her zanpakutou tightened _"I can focus on these new opponents and if all else fails, I'll use my secret weapon."_


	8. The Mission That Changed Everything pt2

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

Akiko panted heavily as she forced herself to get back into her fighting stance. She had managed to survive this long with just her katana but if she wanted to defeat these guys, she'd

need to get serious. Taking a deep breath, Akiko slid her left hand down her neck and reached under her shitagi and kosode. Then she pulled her hand up, drawing her wakizashi as she did

so before pointing it at the adjuchas.

"Wind bring forth the heavenly flower, lightning call out to the heavenly angel, Kazetenshi no Kazehana!" said Akiko as her reiatsu flared before her zanpakutou transformed. The wakizashi

shattered into petals and the petals formed a large white shuriken whose four blades resembled silver highlighted, angel wings. A silver light sped down the tachi and it turned into a sleek

black katana with a silver starburst shaped tsuba and white cherry blossoms and petals decorating the blade. A couple dozen small silver petals remained floating around her, being moved

around by her reiatsu.

"I've never seen reiatsu like this before." said Sora "It's so intense. Not even Oniisan's reiatsu is this intense."

"Sensei's getting serious." said Kensei as he looked at Sora "She rarely gets this serious in a fight and when she does," he looked up at Akiko "There's going to be hell." Akiko's reiatsu

settled down as she stared down the three adjuchas.

"Let's dance." said Akiko before lunging.

-Seireitei-

"Come on, let's go!" Juushiro called as he lead his seven man squad towards the Senkaimon gate "We don't know how much longer Thunder Squad will last."

"Are you ready for this?" asked Shunsui as he came up along side Juushiro.

"More than." said Juushiro as they stopped in front of the gate.

"Open the gate." yelled Shunsui as Hell Butterflies began fluttering around the gathered Shinigami. The gates slowly began to open and they ran forward, determined looks appearing on

their faces as they ran.

-Human World-

Akiko let out a cry of pain as the arm blade of one of the adjuchas went through her lower abdomen while a cat-like adjuchas bit down hard on her right knee. She had managed to take out

one of the adjuchas but these two had snuck up on her and gotten her while she had been distracted. To make matters worse, her shuriken was laying some distance away while her

katana was just out of reach. Struggling through the pain, Akiko tried to grab her katana and her fingers had just grazed the hilt of her sword when the cat adjuchas bit down harder and

an audible crunch was heard as her knee cap and some of the surrounding bones were crushed.

"Fuck!" yelled Akiko before shoving her hand in the face of the adjuchas that had an arm blade in her abdomen "Hadō number Thirty-one: Shakkahō!" There was a red light as Akiko blew

the head clean off of the adjuchas. As the adjuchas dissipated, Akiko grabbed her katana and managed to the slash the cat adjuchas across the back but it didn't kill the adjuchas, who

jumped out of the way at the last minute. The adjuchas roared and hundreds of insect-like hollows began crawling out of cracks in the walls.

"Shit." said Akiko before holding up her hand "Hadō number Thirty-three: Sōkatsui!" A burst of blue energy shot out and destroyed a large number of hollows but they continued to come

"Damn it. They're still coming." She glared at the cat adjuchas, who grinned evilly before vanishing into a garganta, leaving them to deal with the hollow swarm "I guess this is going to be

the end for me." She held up her hand again "But I'm not going down without a fight. Hadō number Sixty-three: Raikōhō!" A massive wave of energy shot through the gathering hollows

but it did little to diminish their numbers "Damn it." Akiko was panting heavily now and her vision was starting to blurr "Just one more." She focus her spiritual energy as she held up both

hands "Hadō number Eighty-eight: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A gigantic electrical blast ripped through the hollows and once the smoke from the explosion that followed it cleared, Akiko

sat there for a moment before she collapsed.

"Akiko-taichou!"

"Captain!"

"Sensei!" called Kensei before running forward. Since Sora's shield only kept things out, it didn't stop him from coming out from under the shield.

"Kensei-san!" called Sora as he ran.

"Muguruma-fukutaichou!" called Todō. Kensei ignored them and drew his zanpakutou.

"Blow it away, Tachikaze!" said Kensei as his zanpakutou glowed and turned into a combat knife. Gathering energy in his zanpakutou, Kensei shot the energy at the hollows in the form

of a white sphere, sending them scattering away from Akiko's prone body.

"Sensei!" said Kensei as he slid into a kneeling position next to Akiko "Sensei, answer me!" Kensei looked up as a hollow came rushing at them and held up his combat knife but there

was a swirling of wind and the hollow smashed into something invisible.

"Sora!" said Kensei as he looked behind him. Sure enough, Sora was standing there between Eishima and Todō, who were carrying Mashiro and Kasaki.

"You're a bloody idiot sometimes Kensei." said Sora "But we've got your back."

"Thanks." said Kensei before looking back at Akiko "Sensei." His eyes widened when he saw Akiko's eyes open slightly "Sensei!"

"Ken...sei?" said Akiko weakly before coughing, bringing up a bit of blood as she did so.

"Hang in there Sensei." said Kensei "The other squads are going to be here soon, you just need to hang on."

"I'm sorry Kensei." said Akiko with a weak smile on her face "I'm sorry..."

"Don't talk like that, Sensei." said Kensei "There's nothing to be sorry about." He hated seeing his sensei so weak and so vulnerable, it was the complete opposite of how she normally was.

"Yes there is." she said "I'm not going to make it and I'm going to miss alot."

"No, you're not!" said Kensei "Don't talk like you're going to die! You're not going to die! The other squads are going to get here soon and you're going to be alright!" He was fighting

back tears now. He wasn't going to cry in front of his subordinates, he couldn't. He need to be strong for them but... He didn't want to lose his Sensei! He couldn't lose her! She was the

only family he had. She was his mentor, his Captain, his friend, and above all that, she was the closest thing he had to a mother in his entire life.

"Kensei..." said Akiko "It's alright to cry Kensei." she forced her to smile "You don't need to be strong for anyone right now."

"But Sensei..." he said.

"Kensei, I won't think any less of you." said Akiko "And they won't either. All that matters, is that you get them out of here alive, with or without me." She ignored Kensei's shocked look

and continued "No matter what happens, you six just gotta survive, that's what's important."

"Sensei, I'm not leaving you." said Kensei "You taught me yourself, never leave a man behind."

"But sometimes that is a moot point." said Akiko "Would you be able to get me out of here while protecting them?" Kensei looked down "That's what I thought. Besides, my time has

come."

"What... do you mean?" asked Kensei.

"There was a reason why I volunteered for this mission." said Akiko "Because... I knew I would die."

"What?" said Kensei.

"I had visions." said Akiko "And in those visions, the teams that were sent out were all massacred. Both Captains and subordinates. I wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt if it had

been anyone else. I volunteered because I knew our team would stand the best chance for survival but it would be at the cost of my own life."

"Sensei." said Kensei.

"I hope you don't think badly of me for all of this." said Akiko.

"Never." he replied "I would never think badly of you Sensei. I have been nothing but honored to serve as your subordinate and to have you as a teacher. I have only wanted to make you

proud since the day you took me as your student." Akiko smiled, hiding a grimace as pain shot through her body.

"I have been nothing but proud of you." she said "Even when others thought of you as a failure, I was proud of you." Tears were gathering in both of their eyes "I was proud of every

achievement you made..."

-flashback-

_An eleven year old Kensei stood in front of the training dummy with his katana draw. Akiko stood nearby as he focus on his target, which had a hollow mask placed over it._

"_Ready?" said Akiko "Go!" Kensei charged at the dummy before jumping and slashing the dummy, mask and all, clean in half._

"_Excellent Kensei." said Akiko "Keep this up and you'll give the Eleventh Division a run for their money by the time you're all grown up!"_

"_Thanks Sensei!" said Kensei with a smile._

-flash-

_A thirteen year old Kensei stood in front of twelve targets while Akiko watched on. Akiko's friends, Juushiro and Shunsui, were watching in on that day's training session and they were _

_standing next to her._

"_Alright Kensei." said Akiko "Let's start with number Thirty-one today."_

"_Hai, Sensei." said Kensei before facing the targets and holding out his hand "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and _

_pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō number Thirty-one: Shakkahō!" A sphere of red energy formed in Kensei's hand before he shot it at the targets. There _

_was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, four targets had been obliterated completely and six more were partially destroyed. Shunsui gave an impressed whistle. _

"_Kid sure packs a punch." he remarked. _

"_I agree." said Juushiro "A couple more years and he'll rival a Captain."_

"_Good job Kensei." said Akiko "Keep up the good work!"_

"_Right!" said Kensei before turning back to the targets to continue his training. _

-end flashback-

"Every obstacle you over came..."

-flashback-

"_What possessed you to knock those guys teeth out, Kensei?" asked Akiko as she stood in front of a fifteen year old Kensei "Not that I'm saying those Eleventh Division Members didn't _

_deserve it. It's just that I have to take the heat for your actions." _

"_They insulted you." said Kensei "And they said things about you that I'd rather not repeat. They said all those thing because I don't even know the name of my zanpakutou. They deserved _

_it and I wish I could've punched them a few more times!"_

"_Kensei, that's enough!" said Akiko "It doesn't matter how much they insulted me. They're just words and nothing else. You do know that your actions today reflect negatively on me and _

_my abilities as a Captain and as your teacher?" _

"_I'm sorry Sensei!" said Kensei as he bowed his head in shame "Please forgive me for my stupidity!" Akiko sighed heavily._

"_There's nothing to be sorry about Kensei." said Akiko "You did what you thought was right, even if it caused you trouble." Kensei looked up at Akiko with a look of surprise on his face "Just _

_refrain from knocking out teeth in the future." _

"_Yes Sensei." said Kensei._

"_Good." said Akiko with a smile "Now get back to your duties."_

"_Hai, Sensei!" said Kensei._

-end flashback-

"I could never not be proud of you." said Akiko as a tear slid down either side of her face "I've always been and always will be proud of you, Muguruma Kensei, my student, and... my son."

"Sensei." said Kensei as a tear slid down his face as Akiko's eyes slid closed "Sensei? Okaasan?" A few more tears slid down his face "Please, don't die Okaasan. There's still something I want

to show you. I wanted to show you this on the anniversary of when you adopted me but... now seems like a good enough time." Kensei stood up but he kept looking down at Akiko "I hope

you'll be proud of me for accomplishing this." Kensei turned and stared impassively at the hollows gathering around Sora's shield before walking towards them.

"Kensei-san?" said Sora and Kensei stopped before looking back at them. No words were spoken but a tear slid out of Kensei's brown eyes as he turned and faced the hollows again, only this

time, his silvery-white reiatsu began swirling around him like the wind itself as he walked forward again. Stepping out of Sora's shield, Kensei twirled his combat knife on his pointer finger

before grabbing the combat knife and pointing it at the hollows as his reiatsu exploded.

"Bankai!" he said as he was engulfed in a flash of reiatsu and when it fade, his zanpakutou had changed drastically. He now held a large knuckle blade in each hand. Each blade had a silver

edge along the outer edge of the blade and they tapered off into an outward point on both sides. A single segmented band was wrapped upwards around each of his arms, much like armor,

and extended up into an arch behind him. There were also two small flat protrusions beneath his shoulders.

"Tekken Tachikaze." said Kensei as he got into a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed as he stared down the hollows that hadn't been blown away by his reiatsu "This is for you Okaasan." He

tensed before letting out a battle cry as he charged at the hollow and with one strike, he completely destroyed a nearby hollow. Then he turned to the other hollows with a murderous look

in his eyes as several more tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes.

"You're finished." he said in a dark voice.

-later-

"It seems as though Kensei really lost it for a minute there." said Juushiro and Shunsui observed the damage done by Kensei's bankai.

"I would've done the same thing if I was here." said Shunsui.

"I know." said Juushiro before looking over to where the Fourth Division Relief Squad was tending to the injured "I hope Akiko makes it."

"Same here." said Shunsui "I... I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her." he looked up at Juushiro who gave him a knowing smile.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Juushiro.

"It's more than that." said Shunsui as he stared off at nothing in particular "When I'm around her, she's all I can think of and when she's gone, she's always at the front of my mind. It's

like my soul aches for her. No one else can come close to that."

"Shunsui..." said Juushiro before looking down "I wish I knew how that felt." Shunsui patted Juushiro's shoulder.

"Someday, Juushiro." said Shunsui "Maybe someday."

"Maybe." said Juushiro before Shunsui's Lieutenant, Yadōmaru Lisa, came up to them.

"We're ready to return to the Seireitei." said Lisa "The Relief Squad has Raiden-taichou, Third Seat Officer, Kuna Mashiro, and Fourth Seat Officer, Kasaki Heizō, ready to be transported to

the Fourth Division."

"Well then," said Shunsui as he adjusted his hat "Open the Senkaimon, Lisa, and start getting them back to Seireitei."

"Yes, Captain." said Lisa before running back to the gathered squads.

"Let's get Kensei and Sora and get going." said Shunsui as he looked at Juushiro, who nodded in agreement before walking over to Kensei and Sora, who were sitting off a short distance

from everyone else.

"Are you alright, Kensei?" asked Sora as she placed a hand on Kensei's shoulder. They had both been sitting in silence for several minutes already as tears had silently fell from Kensei's

eyes. Kensei looked at Sora, his brown eyes dark with sadness.

"I... I'll be fine." said Kensei as he wiped away the tears "I'm just tired."

"You're hurting." said Sora "I can feel it. Not physically but your heart and soul are hurt." Kensei looked down again.

"I don't want to lose Sensei." said Kensei "She... she's the only mother I've ever known and I don't know if I can bear to lose her. I'm not the only one that feels that was either. The boys

Sensei adopted in four years ago, they'd feel the same way."

"Akiko-taichou will make it Kensei." said Sora as she grabbed his hand and held it between her hands "Akiko-taichou is strong. She'll pull through."

"And what if she doesn't?" asked Kensei as more tears streaked down his face.

"You'll still have me." said Sora with a gently smile before Kensei wrapped his arms around her torso and cried on her shoulder. Sora returned the embrace and ran her fingers through his

hair in a soothing motion. He was very much like a lost child at the moment and Sora could sympathize with him because she felt very much the same way when she had lost her parents.

"Are you going to be alright Kensei?" asked Sora as Kensei pulled back.

"I... I will be." he said as he wiped away the last of his tears but his sadness remained behind.

"Akiko-taichou is going to be fine Kensei, just you wait and see." said Sora.

"Yeah, Akiko-chan is too stubborn to die." said Shunsui as he and Juushiro approached them.

"You don't need to worry about Akiko." said Juushiro "There was a reason why she was Sensei's favorite."

"I thought you were Yama-jii's favorite." said Shunsui.

"No," said Juushiro "He let people think I was his favorite but he actually favored Akiko over me. He said it had to do with her ability as a combatant and a strategist. You know, how she

can adapt to her opponents fighting style and understand her opponent after a couple of strikes and how she can easily adapt and change her strategy on the spot."

"Did he not like me at all?" asked Shunsui.

"He did." said Juushiro "He just expressed it in a different manner." Shunsui just shook his head and turned back to Kensei and Sora.

"The point is," he said "You don't need to worry about Akiko-chan."

"Now, let's get back to the Seireitei." said Juushiro. Both Kensei and Sora nodded before standing and walking to the Senkaimon. Well, Sora walked. Kensei needed to be supported by

both Shunsui and Juushiro or he would've fallen flat on his ass.

"We'll work with you on your bankai when we get back." said Shunsui.

"Yeah," said Juushiro "You used too much reiatsu."

"I know." said Kensei as they entered the Senkaimon.


	9. After the Storm

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

The wind blew through the blossoming trees as lightning crackled over head in the storm cloud filled skies. Akiko was sitting limply underneath one of the trees with her eyes closed. Each breath she

took was slow and deep, as if she were asleep.

"**Akiko."**

Akiko stirred slightly as she let out a small groan.

"_**Akiko." **_

Her hands clentched into fists before relaxing again.

"**You **_**must**_** wake **_**up**_**!"**

Akiko's eyes snapped opened and she sat upright with a jolt. Standing in front of her was the ninja and the winged samurai that were her zanpakutou spirit.

"Kazetenshi." said Akiko as she looked at the ninja before looking at the winged samurai "Kazehana." She winced as pain wracked her body

"**Take it easy."** said Kazetenshi.

"_**You took alot of damage."**_ said Kazehana.

"I know." said Akiko as she place a hand over her lower abdomen, where an ugly scar was starting to form "I can feel it even here." She winced as more phantom pains shot through her body "I

ache and..." She looked down at her right knee where the pain was most intense.

"**Fear not."** said Kazetenshi as she kneeled next to her **"The pain will subside soon."**

"I know." said Akiko "But... will I be able to walk again?"

"_**That is entirely up to you."**_ said Kazehana as he kneeled next to Akiko on the opposite side of the ninja _**"How much you recover is up to you and your determination."**_ Akiko nodded and

leaned back as she looked up at the blooming trees and the stormy skies.

"That was a stupid move I pulled." said Akiko as he zanpakutou spirit sat down on either side of her.

"**I'll agree with that."** said Kazetenshi.

"_**It might've been."**_ said Kazehana _**"But you did what you thought was right."**_

"True." said Akiko "And I managed to keep my subordinates and everyone else safe. So even if I die, at least I died protecting others."

"_**Don't go giving up on life just yet."**_ said Kazehana _**"You still have alot to live for."**_

"Like what?" asked Akiko.

"**Like seeing if Kensei and Sora will finally own up to their secret relationship and finally get married,"** said Kazetenshi **"Or Shunsui finally getting the guts to ask you to marry **

**him, ****or Juushiro getting a girlfriend, or better yet, those self-centered idiots in Central Forty-Six finally kicking the bucket!"** Akiko had to laugh at the last remark.

"You have such a vivid imagination Kazetenshi." said Akiko "Central Forty-six will be around for a long, long time."

"**You never know what could happen."** said Kazetenshi.

"_**But that's still a wild dream."**_ said Kazehana _**"Why not focus on something realistic, like your sons."**_

"Yeah." said Akiko "I can't just leave them all alone in the world. Sure, Kensei's an adult, but Isshin, Katsumi, Eiji, Angel, and Zachary are still very young. I can't just leave them all alone. I'm sure

Kensei would take care of them if I died but I'd be breaking my promise to them if I did."

"**Isn't Isshin like thirteen?"** asked Kazetenshi.

"No." said Akiko "Isshin's fifteen, Katsumi is five, Eiji and Angel are four, and Zachary is three. Isshin's going to be entering the Gotei Thirteen within the next year while my other boys have a long

way to go."

"_**I'm sure they'll become great shinigami under your training." **_said Kazehana _**"Just look at Kensei. He's a lieutenant and well on his way to becoming a Captain."**_

"He is." said Akiko "And I couldn't be more proud of him. Both him and Tachikaze."

"**Tachikaze will always have Kensei's back."** said Kazetenshi **"Those two make a good team and they can only get better."**

"I know." said Akiko "They'll probably rival me, Juushiro, and Shunsui in a couple hundred years." Kazetenshi and Kazehana nodded in agreement before all three of them looked up at the skies as

the thunder and lightning began to lessen.

"_**You'll be waking soon."**_ said Kazehana.

"**But don't worry about anything for a little while."** said Kazetenshi **"Just take it easy, alright?"**

"I will." said Akiko as her eyes began to slid closed "Good-bye, for now."

"_**Farewell."**_ said Kazehana.

"**Later!"** said Kazetenshi before Akiko's eyes closed completely.

-reality-

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor.

The slow dripping of the iv.

The smell of disinfectants and flowers.

The slow, steady breathing of someone sleeping.

And finally, the cool whiteness that Akiko associated with the Fourth Division. It was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes and after staring at the ceiling for a moment, Akiko turned her

head to the side. Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Kensei. He was fast asleep with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at his ankles. A faint smile crossed her face before she

glanced around the rest of the room. There was a small table pushed up against one wall and was completely covered with a rainbow of flowers which made the smile on her lips grow a bit more

before there was a knock at the door. The door opened slightly and Unohana looked in. A smile crossed the Fourth Division Captain's face as she opened the door all the way and came into the room.

"It's good to see you awake, Akiko-san." said Unohana as she walked over to the bed "You had us quite worried."

"Well I'm still alive." said Akiko in a weak voice "And it's thanks to you and your Division."

"That it is." said Unohana before turning to Kensei and waking him up.

"Wha-?" said Kensei as he rubbed his eyes before noticing that Akiko was up "Sensei!"

"Hey Kensei." said Akiko with a smile.

"Muguruma-fukutaichou." said Unohana "Could you please step out of the room for a little bit? I need to check, Akiko-san's injuries. You can talk to her later."

"Yes, Unohana-taichou." said Kensei before leaving the room.

"Now." said Unohana as she turned back to Akiko "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." said Akiko "Is that a good enough answer?"

"More than." said Unohana as she helped Akiko sit up before she began to examine Akiko's injuries "Everyone was worried that you wouldn't make it through the first night."

"Well, I'm here." said Akiko "So how long was I out?"

"It's been a week." replied Unohana.

"That long?" said Akiko "It didn't feel that long."

"Well it was." said Unohana as she re-bandaged Akiko's injuries.

"How bad are my injuries?" asked Akiko.

"Your right knee was completely shattered as was some of the surrounding bone." said Unohana "It's going to take a while to heal and even longer for you to be able to use it properly again, even

with therapy. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to recommend that you step down from your position as the Ninth Division Captain and possibly retire until you are fully healed."

"But, Senpai." said Akiko "This is my life! I can't simply retire! I have kids I need to take care of!"

"I'm sorry Akiko-san," said Unohana "But you are no longer fit for active duty. I have already informed the Captain-commander of this and he will make this decision." Akiko looked down.

"I... What am I going to do?" she said.

"That is up to you." said Unohana "Unfortunately, I have some more bad news."

"What else could be bad?" asked Akiko.

"I'm sorry to say this." said Unohana with a solemn face "You are no longer able to have children."

"What?" said Akiko before tears began to form in her eyes "But..." She looked down as tears began to fall freely from her eyes "All I ever wanted was to have a child of my own. To carry it within me

as it grew, to give birth to it. That's the one thing I wanted the most but now..." She sobbed into her hands as Unohana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's always adoption." said Unohana "You've already shown that you are willing to open your heart to children who need a good home." Unohana gave her a reassuring smile "You have already

raised Kensei into a fine young man and you've just adopted five wonderful boys. All of them have come to love you as though you were their birth mother. I'm sure any child you take in will feel the

same way." Akiko nodded sadly.

"I understand." said Akiko "But it's just..."

"Give it time." said Unohana.

"Alright." said Akiko before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Unohana as she turned to face the door. The door opened slightly and Shunsui poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt." he said as he rubbed the back of his head "But I was wondering if Akiko-chan was well enough to have visitors."

"Of course." said Unohana "But only for a couple hours. After that, she needs to rest."

"Understood." said Shunsui as he opened the door the rest of the way and moved out of the way so that Unohana could leave the room. Once Unohana was gone, Shunsui closed the door and

turned to say something to Akiko but he stopped when he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Akiko-chan?" he asked as he walked over to Akiko and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Shunsui..." said Akiko as the tears continued to fall "I..." She sobbed again.

"Akiko-chan?" said Shunsui as he gently took her hands into his own "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Shunsui." said Akiko as she looked up at him "The attack that got me here." she put a hand over her bandaged abdomen "I'm not going to able to have children." More tears fell down her face and

Shunsui moved to sit on the edged of her bed before gently wrapping his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright, Akiko-chan." he said "We'll make it work. I promise." Akiko nodded as she buried her face in his shoulder "I'm always going to be here by your side. Whether you like it or

not."

"Thank you, Shunsui." whispered Akiko "Thank you."

"There's nothing you need to thank me for." said Shunsui "I'm doing what any good friend would do."

"Still..." said Akiko as she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Not another word Akiko-chan." said Shunsui before kissing her on the cheek "You're going to have some more visitors in a few moments." Akiko gave him a confused looked before stretching out her

senses. A true smile worked its way on to her face as she sensed seven familiar reiatsu signatures heading their way.

"Those kids always seem to get you to smile, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui.

"They mean alot to me." she replied "They're the only family I have besides you and Juushiro." She smiled as she said the last part. Shunsui looked like he wanted to say something but he was

interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Akiko before the door flew open and two four year old boys came running into the room. The first boy had black hair that was in wild spikes and beautiful, deep blue eyes that shone

with an unseen fire and his outfit was mainly navy blue and black. The second boy had a fair complexion, smooth auburn colored hair and soulful, crystal blue eyes while his clothing was mainly red and

black. Shortly after those two boys came running in a boy of five calmly walked into the room. His hair was silver in color and it was short with the exception of a fringe in front of his right eye and his

eyes were an intense blue-green color and his clothing was mostly black and silver. He was followed by a boy of thirteen who was carrying another boy who was three. The teen had black hair that was

in short yet tamed spikes and warm brown eyes while he wore the same outfit Kensei had worn while training under Akiko and he also had a katana tucked into his sash. The three year old had shaggy

black hair that barely reached his jaw and innocent, light purple eyes while he wore a dark purple and black outfit. The three year old's eyes were half closed like he was falling asleep but they snapped

open the moment he saw Akiko and he reached out for her, trying to get out of the older boy's grasp as he did so.

"Isshi, Isshi," he said as reached for Akiko "Okaasan!" Both Shunsui and Akiko chuckled before the two four year olds clambered up onto the bed.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" said the two four year old boys as they hugged Akiko, who laughed lightly as she hugged the two boys.

"Angel." said Akiko before kissing the black haired boy's forehead "Eiji." She kissed the auburn haired boy's forehead "Have you boys been good?"

"Uh-huh." said Eiji before Angel cut in.

"Eiji put gum in Isshin-nii's hair." said Angel "Isshin-nii had to get his hair cut to get the gum out." Akiko looked at Eiji.

"Really now?" said Akiko "And here I thought that Isshin cut his hair of his own accord. Why did you do it, Eiji?" Eiji looked down.

"Because he wouldn't teach me sword fighting." said Eiji as he looked back up. Akiko let out an exasperated sigh.

"What am I going to do with you, Eiji?" said Akiko.

"How about you take away his books, Okaasan?" suggested the silver haired boy "Eiji-san doesn't like to be away from his books. It makes him irritable."

"Thank you for the suggestion, Katsumi." said Akiko as she offered the boy a smile.

"Okaasan!" whined the three year old again as he leaned forward.

"Isshin," said Akiko to the teen "Bring him over here."

"Of course Sensei." said Isshin before walking over and giving the three year old to Akiko.

"Okaasan!" squealed the three year old as he hugged Akiko.

"Hello Zachary." said Akiko before kissing the three year old's forehead "Were you good?" Zachary nodded before giggling when Akiko kissed his nose.

"Someone sounds happy today." said Juushiro came walking into the room followed by Kensei.

"Hello Shiro." said Akiko.

"It's good to see you awake again, Akiko." said Juushiro as he walked up to them "We were all worried about you."

"Damn straight we were." said Kensei as he leaned against the wall "We couldn't get Zack to sleep at all. Had to get Unohana-taichou to give him something to get him to sleep everyday this week."

Akiko looked at Zachary, who had snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and was now fast asleep. She gently brushed some of his hair back before looking up at everyone else who was gathered

in the room.

"So, what did Unohana-senpai say about your injuries?" asked Juushiro.

"She told me that it would be best if I stepped down as a Captain and possible retire all together." said Akiko. She was instantly met with protest from Juushiro, Shunsui, Kensei, and Isshin while the

younger kids remained silent.

"You can't retire, Sensei!" said Kensei "The Division and even the rest of the Gotei Thirteen needs you!"

"You think I don't know that, Kensei?" said Akiko "I don't like this anymore than you do but I have no choice."

"What are you going to do, Akiko?" asked Juushiro.

"I don't know." said Akiko.

"Well, don't worry." said Shunsui "Juushiro and I will take care of you."

"So will I." said Kensei "I owe you that much Sensei." Akiko offered them all a smile.

"Thank you." said Akiko "All of you. You're the best friends and family anyone could ask for."

-two weeks later-

"Where are we going?" asked Akiko as she rode piggy back on Shunsui's back, her eyes closed.

"You'll see." said Shunsui with a smile on his face "And no peeking, Akiko-chan."

"Fine." said Akiko with a pout on her face. Shunsui chuckled a bit before stopping.

"Alright, you can look." he said. Opening her eyes, Akiko gasped at what she saw. It was a large, nice looking building surrounded by a beautiful and breathtaking garden. It was exactly how she

pictured her dream home to be.

"Shu-kun..." said Akiko, unable to find the right words to say.

"You like it?" asked Shunsui "I found it about two days before you had been hospitalized. It was a real dump when I found it but with Juushiro's help, we got this place looking like new."

"It's beautiful Shu-kun." said Akiko.

"I'm glad you like it." said Shunsui "Because it's for you."

"F-for me?" stuttered Akiko "But Shunsui..."

"No buts Akiko-chan." said Shunsui "Until you're healed enough to get back to work, Juushiro, Kensei, and myself will help take care of you and your kids. Isshin even agreed to help when he gets into

the Gotei Thirteen next year. Lots of people care about you, Akiko-chan. And all of them are willing to help."

"Thank you Shunsui." said Akiko as she rested her head on his shoulder "This means the world to me."

"I know it does." said Shunsui with a grin "Now let's take a look inside, shall we?"

"Most certainly." replied Akiko before Shunsui started walking up to the building "This is too good to be a dream."

"Then I guess it's reality, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui before they went inside.


	10. Losing the Wind

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

-one hundred years ago-

The White Cherry Blossom was the most popular restaurant in all of Seireitei. Whether it was the food or the mostly casual atmosphere that kept bringing people back, no one knew for sure, but

what they did know for sure was that everybody went there. Whether it was once a month, one a week, or every day, there would always be people there that knew each other. The owner of this

wonderful establishment was none other than the former Captain of the Ninth Division herself, Raiden Akiko. Thirty years was all it had taken for her to make her business into one of the most

popular places in all of Seireitei and even though she had a good deal of people working for her, Akiko loved to wander around the restaurant and chat with her patrons, especially the younger

Shinigami, who sought her out for one reason. Besides being the owner of the most popular eating establishment in all of Seireitei, Akiko was known to be a very skilled trainer, having personally

trained not only the current Captain of the Ninth Division but the current Lieutenant of the Tenth Division as well as assisted in the training of the Captains of the Fifth, Third, and Seventh Divisions.

Unfortunately, Akiko refused to take just anyone as a student, the only exceptions being the children she had adopted which included Katsumi, who was now roughly eight in human years old; Eiji

and Angel, who were both seven in human years; and Zachary, who was six in human years. That also included the two young girls Akiko recently adopted. They were sisters, the older sister was

Takara, who was nine human years old with plum colored hair that she wore in a neat bun and hazel eyes; the younger sister was Keiko, who was eight human years old with green hair that she wore

in a braid that hung over her shoulder and silver colored eyes. The sisters had become a cheerful addition to Akiko's family. Zachary absolutely his sisters and Kensei and Isshin spoiled them a bit, as

did Shunsui and Juushiro (But Juushiro spoiled all of Akiko's children at one point or another). So, anyways, Akiko didn't take just anyone as a student but she was willing to cater to special requests if

the subject of the request intrigued her enough. However, she hadn't found any request that had intrigued her as of late and boredom was starting to set in. So, she was sitting at her table near the

back of the restaurant, which had a spectacular view of the small lake in her beautiful and vibrant gardens. Akiko was watching the large koi fish in the pond swim about in the water while she sipped

some warm, fragrant tea. Her left leg was tucked underneath her while her right leg was only half bent, since it still pained her every now and then.

"Okaasan." Akiko looked up and saw Takara and Katsumi standing there.

"What is it kids?" asked Akiko as she set her cup down.

"Kuchiki-taichou would like to speak with you." said Katsumi, his voice was neutral, like always.

"Very well." said Akiko "Takara, please fetch a couple more tea cups."

"Yes, Okaasan." said Takara before running off.

"Katsumi, please show Kuchiki-san back here." said Akiko. Katsumi nodded before leaving. Akiko sighed heavily before looking back out the window.

"I wonder what Ginrei-san wants." mused Akiko before stretching out her senses. She felt the reiatsu of the head of the Kuchiki Clan and there was another reiatsu that clearly belonged to a Kuchiki

but it was younger and stronger than most Kuchiki members. That caught Akiko's interest and she wondered what was going on. Looking away from her garden, Akiko watched as Takara place two

more cups down next to the tea pot before running off to check on her brothers and sister. Sighing, Akiko cracked her neck before adjusting the haori she had draped over her shoulders. It was blue-

grey in color with black and white bamboo and silver cranes decorating it. The haori had been a gift from Shunsui for her birthday several years back and Akiko wore it almost everyday. A smile tugged

at Akiko's lips when she thought of Shunsui but she quickly replaced it with a neutral expression when she saw the Captain of the Sixth Division and the current Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki

Ginrei. Walking behind Ginrei was a teenage boy with piercing grey eyes and long black hair that he had pulled up in a high ponytail with some bangs dangling on the right side of his face.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-san." said Akiko "Forgive me for not standing up to greet you, but my leg's acting up today."

"It's understandable, Raiden-san." said Ginrei as he sat down across the table from Akiko with the teen. Akiko offered them both tea and both of them accepted.

"So, what brings you to my humble establishment on this fine afternoon, Kuchiki-san?" asked Akiko as she pour tea of the two men.

"I have a favor to ask of you." said Ginrei as he took the tea Akiko held out to him "Thank you." Akiko nodded in acknowledgement before giving the teen his cup, who thanked her as well.

"What kind of favor?" asked Akiko "And who might this young man be?"

"This is my grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya." said Ginrei "And if you'll have him, I'd like for you to train him." Akiko paused in mid-sip before setting her cup down on the table while Byakuya looked at his

grandfather with wide eyes.

"He doesn't look like he needs training." she commented.

"In general no." said Ginrei "But he needs help with his zanpakutou."

"I don't need help with my zanpakutou, Grandfather!" said Byakuya angrily.

"Yes you do Byakuya." said Ginrei "Unless you'd like a repeat of last time?"

"What happened?" asked Akiko.

"Byakuya learned the name of his zanpakutou two days ago." said Ginrei "And when he released it for the first time, he took down a good portion of the Kuchiki Mansion. Including the entire dojo."

Akiko's eyebrows raised before looking at Byakuya.

"What's the name of your zanpakutou, kid?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" snapped Byakuya "And you're to refer to me a Kuchiki-sama!" Akiko shook her head while Ginrei quickly began to reprimand his grandson.

"Byakuya, that is no way to speak to Raiden-san." said Ginrei "She is very well respected throughout Seireitei and she was trained by Yamamoto-dono himself."

"I don't care!" said Byakuya "She can't refer to me however she wants!"

"I can refer to you however I want kid." said Akiko "You have yet to earn my respect, therefore, I shall refer to you in a common manner until you do."

"Why you-!" said Byakuya before Ginrei cut him off.

"Not another word Byakuya." said Ginrei in a warning tone before turning to Akiko "So will you help?" Akiko sighed.

"I'll train him." said Akiko "And maybe knock some manners into him in the process. I'll be able to handle his attitude. Kensei's was alot worse and it still is."

"Thank you, Raiden-san." said Ginrei.

"It's nothing." said Akiko "Let's just say, I'm intrigued." She turned to Byakuya "I expect you to be here at exactly eight a.m. and bring your zanpakutou with you. I do not tolerate tardiness, got it?"

"Whatever." said Byakuya as he crossed his arms.

"Good." said Akiko "Training is from eight to three in the afternoon."

"I'll see to it that he is there." said Ginrei before standing "Come Byakuya."

"Yes grandfather." said Byakuya as he stood up before following his grandfather out of the restaurant.

"This is going to be interesting." said Akiko before picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

-early the next morning-

Akiko stood in the training area underneath her restaurant, leaning heavily on her crutch, as she waited for Kuchiki Byakuya to show up. The training area looked very much like a rocky desert with a

blue sky over head and it had been built for her by the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Urahara Kisuke, when he had still been the Third Seat of the Second Division. Akiko had her eyes closed and she

was tracking Byakuya's reiatsu as it headed towards her restaurant. A smirk crossed her face. This was going to be interesting because Byakuya was the strongest Kuchiki Akiko has seen in quite a

long time and he had the potential to become the strongest Kuchiki in the Kuchiki Clan's history.

"Okaasan." Akiko opened her eyes and saw Katsumi standing there with Byakuya standing behind him.

"Thank you Katsumi." said Akiko "Go make sure Eiji isn't antagonizing Angel again by picking on Zachary."

"Hai." said Katsumi before turning and leaving.

"So, how do you like my training area, Bya-kun?" asked Akiko.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Byakuya.

"I already told you," said Akiko "I'll call you whatever I want until you earn my respect."

"Why you-!" said Byakuya "I'm a Noble! You have to respect me because..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Bya-kun." said Akiko "Just because you're a Noble doesn't make you better that anyone else. Names aren't everything, neither is blood. Rank isn't an inborn right, it's

a privilege that needs to be earned. Respect is very much the same. You must earn respect, not expect it." Byakuya drew his zanpakutou and Akiko took a moment to examine it. It was a regular

katana with a simple cross guard, which was a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window and it had a light blue handle and white sheathe. Byakuya pointed his zanpakutou at Akiko.

"If you won't respect me," said Byakuya "I'll make you respect me!" Apparently, Akiko's little speech didn't get through to him. Sighing, Akiko let him charge at her and swing his sword at her but at

the last second, Akiko flashed stepped out of the way.

"A bit hotheaded, aren't you, Bya-kun?" asked Akiko.

"Why you-!" growled Byakuya as he turned to face her.

"You're zanpakutou," said Akiko "It's very elegant. Something I'd expect from a Noble. Does it's name match its sealed form?"

"It matches it's release better." said Byakuya "You want to know its name? Well here it is!" He held his zanpakutou vertically "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" The blade shattered into hundreds of tiny pink

blades that resembled sakura petals while the hilt remained in Byakuya's hand.

"Senbonzakura, huh?" said Akiko "Well, this is a surprise but a pleasant one."

"Wha-?" said Byakuya, a little bit confused.

"Let me show you." said Akiko as she stood up straight and let her crutch go. The crutch clattered to the ground as Akiko drew her tachi before holding it out in front of her. A smile crossed her face at

Byakuya's confusion.

"Whistle, Kazehana." said Akiko as she let her tachi go. As the tachi fell, it shattered into hundreds of tiny, petal like blades that surrounded Akiko like wisps of falling snow.

"How-?" said Byakuya.

"My Kazehana," said Akiko "While similar to you Senbonzakura, is different as well. Your blade dissipates into smaller blades while my entire blade shatters into smaller blades. Your blades are pink in

color while mine are silver. Also, you're zanpakutou is still immature and its full power is unrealized while mine has almost two thousand years of experience." She dodged Senbonzakura's petals

"You've still got a long way to go Bya-kun." Byakuya growled and pointed the hilt at Akiko, sending Senbonzakura at Akiko. Akiko rolled her eyes before holding her hand up.

"Spin." Kazehana surrounded Akiko in a swirling silver shield, easily and effectively blocking Senbonzakura.

"Hey, no fair!" said Byakuya.

"Life's not fair, kid." said Akiko as Kazehana floated casually around her "And until you learn that, you're going to be training until you drop from exhaustion."

-later-

"Alright, who's hungry?" asked Akiko as she came walking out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming dumplings. The rest of the food was already at the table and Akiko's kids were gathered around

the table, including Isshin, who always complained how bad the food was in the Tenth Division. Akiko got a chorus of answers as she set the tray down on the table before sitting down. She winced a

bit and rubbed her right knee a little before relaxing as they all started eating. Chatter filled the air as they all ate Akiko's delicious food. It was mainly Angel and Eiji bantering with Keiko and Zachary.

Takara and Katsumi were engaged in deep and quiet conversation while Isshin was telling Akiko about everything that had happen that day in his division and what he had heard about what was

happening in the Seireitei in general. Isshin had just finished telling Akiko about the souls that had been disappearing in the Rukongai and Akiko seemed to be thinking intently about it.

"So, Kensei left yesterday to look into this?" said Akiko "Well, I know that he won't disappoint anyone."

"I know." said Isshin "Kensei-nii was your first and best student, Sensei. The rest of us can only hope and train in order to become as good as him."

"You're getting pretty close, Isshin." said Akiko before putting a dumpling in her mouth.

"Yeah," said Isshin with a smile and a roll of his eyes "All I need to do is make Captain and get married." Akiko laughed lightly.

"Come on, Isshin." said Akiko "Sora's a very sweet girl. Kensei is lucky that Juushiro let him marry his little sister."

"I never said that I didn't like them being married." said Isshin.

"No but I bet you're just jealous." said Akiko before putting another dumpling in her mouth.

"I am not!" said Isshin before finding himself under Akiko's scrutinizing gaze "Okay, maybe a little bit jealous." Akiko swallowed the food in her mouth before smirking.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" asked Akiko and her smirk grew when Isshin glared at her but his glare quickly wavered and he bowed his head in defeat.

"You are so cruel, Sensei!" lamented Isshin before returning to his food.

"I'm not cruel, Isshin." said Akiko "Just skilled." Someone further down the table snorted and Akiko turned to level a glare at the offender. Eiji shrank under Akiko's intense gaze and sank halfway

under the table before someone started knocking at the door. The red head let out a silent sigh of relief when Akiko's gaze was diverted to the door.

"I'll get it." said Isshin as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. A smile crossed his face when he saw who was at the door.

"Juushiro-san, Shunsui-san!" said Isshin "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you guys here?"

"Can't we just visit without a reason?" asked Shunsui as he and Juushiro walked in.

"You always have a reason, Shunsui." said Isshin as he closed the door.

"Actually," said Juushiro "We need to speak with Akiko."

"Of course!" said Isshin "Everyone's in the dining room." Juushiro and Shunsui nodded before following Isshin into the dining room.

"Uncle Shiro! Uncle Shun!" called the kids as they scrambled out of their seats to greet the two men. Akiko chuckled to herself as Shunsui and Juushiro were mobbed by four enthusiastic kids while

Katsumi remained in his seat.

"Alright, back to your seats, all of you!" said Akiko, sending all the kids scrambling to their seats "Good evening, Juushiro, Shunsui."

"Evening Akiko-chan." said Shunsui.

"Good evening Akiko." said Juushiro.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner?" asked Akiko as Isshin retook his seat.

"Not tonight." said Juushiro "Sorry."

"Say, Akiko-chan." said Shunsui as he moved to stand behind Akiko "Could I have a word with you? In private?"

"Uh, sure." said Akiko as she looked up at him. Shunsui helped her up onto her feet and Juushiro handed Akiko her crutch.

"Thank you." said Akiko before leading Shunsui to her private office while Juushiro remained behind to keep the kid entertained.

"So what's this all about?" asked Akiko as Shunsui closed the door.

"It's about Kensei." said Shunsui as he turned to face her.

"What about Kensei?" asked Akiko "Isn't he out on a mission in Rukongai?"

"Did Isshin tell you that?" asked Shunsui as he walked up to Akiko.

"Yeah." said Akiko "He said that Kensei left yesterday with Mashiro, Kasaki, Eishima, Todō, Sora, and Tōsen." She looked at Shunsui curiously "Why? Did something happen?" Shunsui sighed heavily.

"There was an accident." he said "We believe that they were attacked by at least two or more adjuchas level hollows."

"Adjuchas? In the Soul Society?" she asked "Are they alright?" Worry had seeped into her voice and right then, Shunsui really hated himself for what he was about to tell Akiko.

"All of them," said Shunsui "Including the team sent to rescue them, with the exception of Tōsen Kaname, were killed." Akiko's eyes widened and Shunsui could hear her losing her composure as she

started talking again.

"Who was in the rescue team?" asked Akiko "And did they recover anything?"

"The rescue team consisted of Third Division Captain, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō; Fifth Division Captain, Hirako Shinji; Seventh Division Captain, Aikawa Love; Lieutenant of the Kido Corps, Ushōda Hachigen;

and my Lieutenant, Yadōmaru Lisa. The Twelfth Division Lieutenant, Sarugaki Hiyori had been sent out to collect some samples at Kensei's request and she got caught up in the fighting, like the

others. Nothing was recovered, except for this." Shunsui reached into his sleeve and pulled out something that jingled before grabbing Akiko's hand. Akiko's eyes widened as Shunsui placed a silver

charm on a chain in her hand. The charm was the kanji for strength and Akiko had given it to Kensei when he had made Captain. Shunsui grabbed Akiko as her legs gave out and he held her close as

she let out a choked sob.

"No." she whispered through her tears "He can't... Why?" She sobbed again as she buried her face in Shunsui's shoulder. Shunsui wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"It's going to be alright, Akiko." he said softly "Don't give into despair. There are still others who depend on you."

"I know." said Akiko as the tears continued to fall "But..." She sniffled "Kensei, he was my first son. My first student. He was my pride and joy."

"I know." said Shunsui as he place a hand on her head "It will work out. I promise." He kissed Akiko's forehead before wiping away her tears "You need to stay strong, at least for now."

"I know." she said with a sniffle "I need to stay strong for my kids." She reached up and started wiping away her tears.

"That's my girl." said Shunsui with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Akiko nodded sadly and Shunsui sighed and pulled her back into his arms as she started crying again. Resting his cheek against

the top of her head, Shunsui just stood there with Akiko in his arms, his presence providing the normally strong woman with the comfort she needed.


	11. Goodbye to Another

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

-twenty years ago-

Hisagi Shuuhei carefully scanned the desert training area from his hiding spot behind a rock. It was quiet, too quiet. He narrowed his eyes as he gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou tighter while.

His sensei was hiding somewhere, he knew that much. He could feel her intense, storm like reiatsu everywhere but he couldn't pick out where it was originating from. If there was one thing his

sensei was good at, it was making herself untraceable to the most sensitive of shinigami, that and annoying the hell out of him. A sudden movement to his left caught his attention and he

quickly held his hand up.

"Hadō number Thirty-one: Shakkahō!" he said before firing a red ball of energy. There was a small explosion.

"What are you aiming at?" came a voice from behind him. Hisagi quickly jumped away and turned to face his sensei, who was grinning like a crocodile. Narrowing his eyes, Hisagi lunged at her

with his zanpakutou but Akiko easily danced out of the way using shunpo.

"Come on Hei-kun!" laughed Akiko "You can do better than that!" She dodged his attack again before grinning at Hisagi's slightly frustrated expression. Akiko had found Hisagi during a trip to the

Spiritual Arts Academy about forty years ago. She had been asked to give a zanjutsu demonstration and when she had been leaving, she had run into Hisagi, who had just failed the entrance

exam for the second time. The first thing Akiko had noticed about Hisagi was that he had the potential to be great. The second thing that Akiko had noticed was that he possessed a tattoo on his

cheek that was identical to the tattoo Kensei had possessed on his chest and that the choker he was wearing had once belonged to Sora. That had been enough for Akiko to take the boy under

her wing. He had gotten into the Academy on his next try and Akiko gave him additional lessons when he wasn't in class. Now he was the lieutenant of the Ninth Division, the very same Division

both she and Kensei had been lieutenant and later Captain for.

"Is that the best you can do, little Hei-kun?" asked Akiko. Hisagi leveled a clear cut glare at Akiko, who continued to grin like a crocodile, before he lunged at her again. Akiko easily dodged his

renewed assaults before she began teasing him even more.

"If this is the best that you can do," said Akiko "Then I'm really worried about the future of the Ninth Division, especially since you're the lieutenant." Akiko flitted out of the way of his

zanpakutou "Come on Hei-kun, you're slowing down!" She stopped when Hisagi stopped and got into a stance.

"Reap." said Hisagi as his reiatsu flared "Kazeshini" His zanpakutou changed from a simple katana into two kusarigama, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance

of a pinwheel. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. Akiko grinned grew as Hisagi spun one of the blades by the chain before he threw it at her. She easily

dodged the spinning kusarigama before ducking under its chain. Hisagi yanked on the chain and Akiko tried to dodge but chain easily wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"You lose sensei." said Hisagi.

"Not quite." said Akiko "Whistle, Kazehana." Her tachi shattered and the mini blades flew out of her sheathe. Hisagi's eyes widened as they easily cut the chain before reforming in Akiko's

sheath. Kazeshini returned to it sealed form and Hisagi picked it up.

"I've told you a hundred times already," said Akiko "My zanpakutou is much older and stronger than yours. My shikai can break your shikai easily but," Akiko smiled "I'm very proud of the

progress you've made. I know you'll make a fine Captain someday and I have nothing more to teach you, Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi's eyes widened slightly before he sheathed his zanpakutou.

"Sensei?" he said as he looked at her carefully.

"Yes," said Akiko "You've finally passed your final test. You managed to catch me, even though I did break out. Just remember this Shuuhei, and don't you ever forget this, you can never be

truly powerful until you have someone to protect."

"I thank you, for everything, Sensei." said Hisagi.

"It was nothing." said Akiko "Now get going. You've probably got things to do." Hisagi nodded before flash stepping away. Akiko sighed heavily before wincing as her knee throbbed.

"I think I overdid it." said Akiko as she walked over to where her crutch was leaning against the wall "But, I won't have to do something like that again for a while." She grabbed her crutch and

headed back upstairs. Once upstairs, she was greeted by an almost thirteen year old Zachary and a twelve year old boy she had recently adopted after Shunsui had brought him in. The boy had

short brown hair and intense turquoise eyes and apparently, he had attempted to steal Shunsui's money pouch. Akiko's two girls, Takara and Keiko, had taken an instant liking to the boy and it

had brought back memories for Akiko, memories that were both painful and memories that she was found of. The boy's name was Kiba and he was rather quiet but when he did talk, he would

surprise everyone with how knowledgeable he was in certain areas or he would surprise them with his sharp tongue when he was angry. Zachary had taken it upon himself to show Kiba the

ropes and Angel had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on both boys since Zachary had a knack for getting into trouble.

"Okaasan," said Zachary with a smile "Isshin-nii stopped by for a visit!"

"When did he get here?" asked Akiko.

"Just now." said Zachary "He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" asked Akiko.

"Let's see." said Zachary as he began to think.

"Katsumi is counting today's earnings and doing the accounting thing that he's good at." said Kiba "Angel is studying, Eiji is hiding up in a tree with his book of poetry, and Takara and Keiko are

out in the garden, tending the plants."

"Yep." said Zachary "And Isshin-nii is waiting in your office."

"Thank you," said Akiko "You two can go back to doing whatever you were doing."

"Right!" said Zachary before he ran off to the garden with Kiba at his heels. Akiko smiled softly before heading to her office. Opening the door, Akiko found Isshin standing in front of her

bookcase, looking through her photo album.

"Isshin?" said Akiko as she closed the door. Isshin jumped slightly before quickly turning to face Akiko.

"Hey Sensei!" he said as he closed the album and quickly put it back into its proper place, only for it to fall out of the bookcase and onto the floor. Isshin winced slightly as it hit the floor before

crouching down and picking up the book.

"What's going on, Isshin?" asked Akiko as she walked up to him. Isshin dusted off the album before closing it and sighing.

"Sensei," said Isshin "I think I'm in love." Akiko's eyebrows raised until they were almost hidden by her uneven bangs. It took a moment before Akiko found her voice again.

"Well, congratulations, Isshin!" said Akiko happily "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Masaki." said Isshin with a love struck sigh. Akiko grinned.

"You've got it bad." she said "You sound just like Kensei did when he realized that he was in love with Sora. So when did you meet her and where is she from?" She noticed that Isshin winced

slightly at her question but he answered her, albeit, very reluctantly.

"I meet her when I was on that mission last week." said Isshin "She's a human from the Living World."

-(Cliffhanger!)-

-(Just kidding!)-

Akiko took several moments to process all of this information. Isshin stood there, his hands shaking as nervousness settled down upon him. Finally, Akiko sighed heavily.

"How did you meet her?" asked Akiko. Isshin relaxed slightly, thankful that his adopted mother was willing to listen before judging him.

"I had been engaged in combat with a hollow and it sent me flying into her apartment." said Isshin "I didn't know she had seen me until she had approached me the next day when I was

tracking another hollow in the same area and demanded that I pay to fix the hole in her wall. She didn't realize that I was a spirit until I saved her from a hollow later that day. After I save her,

she bought me lunch and we spent quite a bit of time together for the rest of the week. She even told me to come visit her the next time I was in town." Akiko got a thoughtful look on her face

before whacking Isshin upside the head. Isshin rubbed his now sore head as he looked at his Sensei with a questioning look on his face.

"That's for thinking that I would look down on you for falling in love with a human." said Akiko "And before you ask, it was clear in your tone and posture."

"You don't think that I'm wrong for falling in love with a human?" asked Isshin.

"No, I don't." said Akiko "I've told you and all of my children before, love knows no bounds. I love all of my children, even though you aren't of my flesh and blood. That's why I adopted you guys.

I will not judge you for loving a human but the question is, what are you going to do Isshin?"

"I'm willing to give up my life as a shinigami to be with her." said Isshin "But if I defect, I will be hunted down and possibly killed. I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"But you could 'die'." said a voice from the doorway.

"Yoruichi." said Akiko as the former Second Division Captain came into the room.

"Yoruichi-san?" said Isshin before looking at Akiko "How-?"

"She likes to use the Senkaimon gate I bought off of the Shiba Clan." said Akiko "But only one person can go through the gate without being detected."

"I stopped by to hear about the events of the Seireitei." said Yoruichi "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you guys were having and I know someone who can help." Yoruichi turned to

Isshin "But the question is, are you sure you're willing to do this. Isshin?"

"I am." said Isshin "My soul longs to be with Masaki. I'm willing to do anything to be with her. Even if that means I can never see my family again." Akiko put a hand on his shoulder before

offering him a smile.

"Good." said Yoruichi "Now the safest way to do this, is to have you 'die' while on a very dangerous mission."

"I have a mission coming up in a week." said Isshin "Myself, my lieutenant, and three of my seated officers are going to clear out a hollow nest near Karakura Town in Japan."

"Excellent." said Yoruichi "Everything can be ready by then." Yoruichi turned to Akiko "How's your acting? Because you're going to be losing another son."

"I know." said Akiko sadly "But as long as Isshin is happy, I'll be fine." Akiko looked at Isshin "You won't be able to go by my family name anymore Isshin. You should use your real family name

once you go underground. I'm the only one that knows it."

"I will Sensei." said Isshin "Thank you for supporting me."

"That's what mothers are suppose to do, Isshin." said Akiko.

-one week later-

It was early in the morning and the sun was barely over the horizon. Akiko was standing out in her garden, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

"Sensei?" said Isshin as he approached Akiko.

"I'm going to miss you, Isshin." said Akiko as she turned to face her son "It's never easy letting your children go."

"I'll be fine Sensei." said Isshin "You trained me after all. I can survive a few hollows."

"Just be careful." said Akiko.

"I will," said Isshin "Okaasan." A smile graced Akiko's face before she hugged Isshin.

"Be safe." said Akiko as she let him go "I mean it."

"Don't worry." said Isshin "I'm a grown man. Just take care of my siblings."

"No need to worry there." said Akiko before looking at the sky again "You should get going."

"Yeah, I should." said Isshin "Good-bye, Okaasan."

"Good-bye, Isshin." said Akiko "And good luck!" Isshin smiled before turning and flash stepping away. Once he was gone, Akiko sighed sadly before looking back at the sunrise.

"That's two sons I've lost." she said "How many more children will I lose? And how much more heartbreak will I have to go through?" She sighed heavily as she looked up at the heavens "Please

protect my son and give him a happy life. He deserves that much." Akiko received no answer as the wind began to blow gently through the garden.

-that evening-

The sound of wooden swords clashing rang through the air as Akiko sat on a boulder in her underground training area. All of her kids were currently participating in their biweekly group training

session. All seven of them were in their usual sparring groups, basically going all out against each other with the wooden swords Akiko had given them. Katsumi, Angel, and Eiji were doing their

usual three way spar. Zachary was sparring with Kiba, who was quite skilled with a sword for having no formal training before Akiko had adopted him. Finally, Takara and Keiko were sparring off a

short distance away from the boys. Akiko kept an eye on all three groups but mainly Katsumi, Angel, and Eiji because they tended to go overboard with the sparring.

"Watch your footing, Eiji." scolded Akiko as Eiji's footing slipped in mid-strike. He recovered quickly enough to dodge attacks from both Angel and Katsumi.

"Keep on your feet Zachary." said Akiko after Kiba knocked Zachary flat on his back. Zachary easily sprang back up onto his feet and renewed his attack on Kiba.

"Keep up the good work, Takara, Keiko." said Akiko before looking towards the stairs when she sensed two familiar reiatsu and one unfamiliar one. Standing at the top of the stairs was Juushiro

and Shunsui and coming down the stairs was a boy of about eleven. He was on the short side with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes. He wore the standard shinigami uniform with his

zanpakutou held in place on his back by a green sash with a round clip and a lieutenant's badge on his left arm. He was walking slowly towards her and she knew that it was time for her to start

acting. The boy stopped in front of her and Akiko noticed that his hands were shaking. She didn't know whether it was from shock of nervousness but he managed to keep his face in a calm

expression.

"Are you Raiden Akiko?" he asked.

"I am." she replied "And you are?"

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō." he said "Lieutenant of the Tenth Division."

"So you must be Isshin's new lieutenant." said Akiko "It's nice to meet you Tōshirō." She thought for a moment "Isshin mentioned that you were going with him on a mission. So where is he?"

Tōshirō looked down as if he was saddened by something.

"During the mission," said Tōshirō "There was an accident." Akiko's eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Part of the cave collapsed." he said "And Raiden-taichou was caught in the collapse." He took a moment to take a calming breath "It has been confirmed that Raiden Isshin perished in the

collapse." Akiko covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped while tears pricked at her eyes. Tōshirō looked down as if he was ashamed of something.

"How did it happen?" asked Akiko.

"We're not sure why the cave collapsed." said Tōshirō "But we believe that the cave was unstable from the hollows burrowing in it and that the added spiritual pressure our team exerted caused

it to collapse. I would've been the one killed in the collapse if he hadn't pushed me out of the way." Tōshirō looked like he was fighting back tears even though his face remain calm. He looked up

when Akiko placed a hand on her shoulder and saw the tears falling down her face.

"If he saved you," she said "Then he didn't die in vain. I'm not mad at you, Tōshirō, nor will I ever be."

"But..." said Tōshirō as he looked down "It's my fault that Raiden-taichou is dead!"

"Isshin always said that if he died, then he wanted to die saving another's life." said Akiko "One life for another, that was his code. He gave his life, so that you could live. He could probably see

the same potential that I see in you now. Your zanpakutou is strong as are you, I can feel it. You just need to realize the potential within yourself, Tōshirō. Don't disappoint Isshin by wallowing in

doubt and self-loathing for something that wasn't your fault." Tōshirō looked up at Akiko again and she could see the faintest of tears glisten as it fell down his face.

"I understand, Raiden-san." said Tōshirō "I won't let my Captain's sacrifice be in vain! I'm going to get stronger, just you wait and see! I'm going to get strong enough to be Captain of my

Division and when I do, I'll have the power to protect those that I care about!" Akiko smiled as her tears continued to fall down her face.

"Just keep your determination strong," she said "And you'll go far, Hitsugaya Tōshirō."


	12. Over the Years pt1

A/N: I do not own Bleach

It had been almost two years since Isshin had secretly begun living as a human and Akiko had received a single letter from Isshin in that span of time. Yoruichi had delivered it and in it,

Akiko had found a wedding picture and a note from Isshin stating that he had gotten married to Masaki on the two year anniversary of when they had met. Akiko examined the picture

and she could see why Isshin had fallen in love with Masaki. She could see the love the two of them had for each other in the picture and knowing that one of her two lost sons was

happy brought a smile to her face before she went back to reading the note.

"So you guys want to start a family, huh?" said Akiko with a chuckle "Well, good luck with that Isshin. 'Cause you're going to need all the luck you can get if any of your kids turn out like

you." Akiko tucked the photo and the note back into the envelope before opening her desk drawer. She pulled out all the folders and books filled with stuff for her restaurant before

pulling out a pin and sticking it through a tiny hole on the underside of the drawer. The bottom of the drawer came up and Akiko hid the envelope in the secret compartment that

contained a few other personal objects, like a picture of her parents, an embarrassing photo of Shunsui (a.k.a blackmail), an embarrassing photo of herself (that she had stolen from

Shunsui), and Kensei's necklace. Akiko ran her fingers over the charm on the necklace before closing the secret compartment and placing the folders and books back into the drawer.

"It's funny," she said as she stood up and walked over to the window "I feel as though I've starting something that's going to change our entire world and yet, I'm not the least bit

worried about it." A smile crossed her face "I think my actions might end up saving us all in the end."


	13. Over the Years pt2

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

It was another three years before Akiko heard from Isshin again and in those three years, she had adopted another pair of sisters, named Riko and Maria. Riko was a vibrant child,

almost twelve years in age, with shoulder length brown hair that was always in a side ponytail and golden eyes. Maria, on the other hand, was a female version of Eiji (personality wise).

She was a year older than Riko with short blonde hair that was always up in a spiky ponytail and jade colored eyes. Both girls had prominent and well developed reiatsu and Riko was

already able to speak with her zanpakutou but she didn't know its name just yet. Akiko was rather lucky to find them before anyone else because she now had a distinct feeling that

someone within the Gotei Thirteen was plotting something terrible. The horrible visions she had at night were proof enough to back up this feeling but she knew better that to say

anything. So she remain quiet about it, at least for the moment, and she trained her children and prepared them for whatever challenges might lay ahead while hiding their blossoming

abilities and powers from the rest of the Seireitei with the help of a friend. But this still didn't do anything to lessen her worry until Yoruichi arrived with a letter from Isshin. As usual,

Akiko gave Yoruichi an update on the events of the Seireitei in exchange for the letter and once all her children were in bed for the night, she locked herself in her study and opened the

letter. Several photos and a short letter fell out of the envelope. Picking up the photos, Akiko looked at the first one and it was enough to bring a large smile to her face. The photo was of

Isshin and Masaki and in Masaki's arms was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a bit of orange fuzz on the top of his head. Akiko took her time looking through all of the pictures

Isshin had sent her before picking up the letter and reading it.

"So, your first born is a son." said Akiko as she set the letter down "Well, congratulations Isshin and you named him well." she picked up one of the pictures "Kurosaki Ichigo. _'He who _

_protects'_. He's going to be something special, I can feel it. So you better raise him well, Isshin."

-Author's Note-

I'm back~! Sorry for the long, long delay but my laptop broke and it took forever to fix but don't worry, I'm working overtime to make up for the lag in posting chapters


	14. Over the Years pt3

A/N: I don't own BLEACH. Sorry about the slow uploads, but my muse ran away.

"It's been five years." sighed Akiko as she sat at her desk "Nothing's happened. Nothing of a massive importance at least." she poured a bit more sake into her sake cup before picking it up "Tōshirō's

been improving at least." she took a sip of her sake "He can hold his bankai for almost forty-five minutes but he still has a long way to go if he wants to make Captain." she took another sip "I wonder

how Isshin and his family are doing?"

"They're doing quite fine, if I do say so myself." Akiko turned towards the open window and saw a familiar black cat sitting there.

"It's been awhile, Yoruichi." said Akiko as the cat jumped off of the ledge and trotted over to the desk.

"Yes, it has." said Yoruichi as she jumped up onto the desk "But you know how things are."

"Actually, I don't." said Akiko "Could you tell me?"

"Isshin's boy, he's been showing signs of possessing reiatsu since the day he was born." said Yoruichi "And it's grown considerably over the last five years, attracting hollows left and right. Isshin has

been considering taking his zanpakutou back up in order to protect his family if it gets any worse."

"Ichigo's only five." said Akiko "To possess enough reiatsu to attract that many hollows at such a young age. It can only mean that we're going to be in for hell in the future."

"Tell me about it." said Yoruichi "I've been running midnight hollow hunts every night for a month." Akiko giggled slightly.

"Well, it's been boring as hell up here." said Akiko "Did you bring me any letters? I've got some good gossip that you might like to hear."

"It's a done deal." said Yoruichi "You tell me and then I'll give you the letter from Isshin."

"Right, so..." said Akiko before launching into a story she had heard from the third seat of the Tenth Division, Matsumoto Rangiku. Yoruichi got a good laugh out of the story and when she left, there

was an envelope sitting on the desk. Picking it up, Akiko easily opened it before pulling out the contents. There was a short letter and quite a few pictures. The first seven were of Ichigo: five birthday

pictures, a picture of him in front of a dojo wearing a uniform, and a picture of him with a girl who was roughly the same age as him, whom Akiko assumed was his friend. The rest were pictures of two

adorable baby girls, one had light brown hair like Masaki and the other had Isshin's dark hair. Picking up the letter, Akiko read through everything Isshin had wrote about Ichigo starting to take karate

lessons and the birth of his twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu. Isshin also mentioned Ichigo's rapidly developing reiatsu and his concern over the hollows that were showing up all over Karakura Town.

However, he had decided against stepping in to fight the hollows seeing as Urahara and Yoruichi had their numbers under control.

"Things really are getting crazy down there." said Akiko before sensing someone approaching. She quickly and carefully stored the photos and letter back in the envelope and had it stowed away in her

secret compartment before Shunsui appeared at her window.

"Good afternoon Akiko-chan." said Shunsui as he leaned on the ledge "What's up?"

"Nothing much." said Akiko "Just bored." she glanced a her bottle of sake "Want some sake?"

"Sounds wonderful!" said Shunsui as he climbed through the window and sat down across from her. Akiko grinned slightly and fetched another sake cup before the two of them started drinking.


End file.
